ѕнαуу : Darren x ѕнαуу : LOVE LIKE ℓαcє
by LeFrenchMartini
Summary: The first thing as you arrive at Cιяqυє Du Freak wouldnt be having to get on Darren Shans good side. A Child Magician runs away from a school which is supposed to help her. The person who finds her, isnt иєcєѕѕαяιℓу trying help her. єитєя cσмρєтιтσи
1. INTRODUCTION :

Shayy had always adored vampires. From middle school, she was always interested in them. Now, it wasnt exactly everyday that you hear about a girl, nothing wrong with her, likes to read about blood sucking vampires. She didnt get what everyones deal was. Blood was way overrated.

She sat on her armour, looking the mirror. Her best feature was her body, she was a fairly active girl. She enjoyed volleyball and soccer. She had worked hard for that body of hers. Not like those other fake plastic girls who just had to have everything 'right' with them.

She sighed, looking into the mirror, and flipping her hair onto her shoulders. Her midriff length hair was loose and curly, straigthening at the ends because of the weight. She hated her hair. She curse it for not being straight like the other girls'. She never knew what to do with it; wheter to wash it and leave it out or blow dry it. You would think that hair shouldnt be her main concern but she just never let the fact go. No matter how many friends tell her she was lucky to have it, she never listened.

Oh, and almost forgot, she hated her eye colour. People usually teased her about it. It was a stunning gray, taking from her mothers side. She usually looked down whenever someone looked her in the eye for too long. A habit.

* * *

**Heres a little introduction to the story. The full description didnt fit into the summery box so I had to make a seperate chapter. Please please please I beg of you to REViEW :-). Hahah, tell you what, if you do, Ill review back on one of your stories. So if youre in desperate need of reviews like me, then Youre in luck. Aurevoir!**

& Shayy ;


	2. HOW IT ALL STARTED :

In the year of age 13, her father who she rarely saw, snuck into the house very late. He had called her from the living room, as she was sleeping. She stirred, thinking it was a dream. He called once more. This time she jolted away.

"What?" He looked around. From the hallway she could see the light from downstairs. she whipped her blankets off and went out into the hall. _Whos in the house_? She asked herself as she bear hugged the wall to hide herself.

She peered into the living room as she reached the bottom.

"Daddy?" She called out.

"Yes honey, come here, I have something to show you." She wasnt as afraid as she was and walked out into the living room.

Her Dad was sitting at the coffee table, taking his suitcase and opening it. She watched, not saying a word, as he pulled out papers. She looked closer and saw that they werent written in regular font.

"What are these?" She looked. Seeing symbols like hearts and stars.

"Well. Have a seat, and I will tell you." She hesitantly sat down beside her father. "I feel Shayy that you are now at the age that I should hide this no longer."

"Umm sure..." She looked around like she could find the answers.

"Ever wonder why you teeth have been hurting even though all your baby teeth have fallen out?"

"The dentist said I need braces..." She squinted, slightly angered that he brought up such a sensitive thing.

"No. Ever wonder how I made breakfast so fast, even though Im late?"

"uhh...whats your point?"

"My point is...Well, Ill just say it out. Shayy your a vampire." she gasped loudly.

"WHAT?!" She screamed. He looked down ashamed.

"I should have told you before. But I knew you would go and do something stupid. I cant hide it from you anymore..."

"What-what? Am I going to like what...grow fangs and stuff?" She tried to hide my excitement.

"Yes, eventually." He looked away like he was hiding something. "But there is also bad news."

"That was the good news?" She asked, confused.

"By the Claustruphius law, you cannot learn anything from the mortal world. So me and your mother have decided to send you away for awhile to a school which has specialized for years with this sort of thing."

"A school?"

"Yes. It will teach you to cope with the set backs of being a vampire. Also, you can meet some other fellow vampires that are going through the same kind of things that you are."

"I-I...I will come back right?" She asked automatically.

"Umm...well, there another set of bad news. We all have to permanently move to the mortal world because you wouldnt be able to come back after youre used to everything there."

Her mouth dragged open and it was suddenly like someone had stolen a breath of air. She couldnt even breath. _relax...relax_. She calmed myself. She took a stressful and painful breath.

"I have to leave everyone here?"

"Yes. But in the meanwhile while you get to go to school and learn more, you can come visit us." He offered it like it was a treat.

"If I...have to leave all my friends and go to a school where I do not know anyone...I will _never_ come home to visit." She sealed the deal.With a final galre she went back to bed.


	3. INFACT SOMETHING SPECIAL :

So you see, Shayy was infact someting special, like she had always wanted to be. But she wasnt happy. She didnt want to leave her friends. Who did?

A few days later, she came 'round. She listened to her father as he spoke and told her exactly what to do. He gave her all her books. and told her exactly how to get to her little 'vampire kingdom'.

Her dad kissed her on her forehead and they said their goodbyes.

She looked around scared at the colossal school. No one would beleive her that she just had to magically grow her own tree by holding a clear glass prismn up to the sky and grow her own tree. Then climb it. Told you you wouldnt beleive it.

For two years she went to the dang school. Of course she made alot of friends. Not only had her fangs peeped from beneath her lip but she learnt that when she got mad, it was like they jumped to her protection. She had only learnt that when she had gotten into a fight with her best friend. Vampirismn didnt always come easy. You needed protection which was where the magic part came in.

Magic was unique to everyone. Using your mind you could control the outcome, directions and fierceness or a spell. With anything, there was a price. You could only tell someone is about to complete a spell by their own unique spell starter. Most peoples' are simple like clapping their hands, but others are frustrating. In that amount of time to complete you spell starter, it could put you at a risk. Someone could disable you by binding you with jynxes or hexes. You cannot always perfect a spell because you cannot always tell how to control a spell unless you have experience.

* * *

**I know these few chatpers are a bit boring, but its only because theyre the introductions chapters. The good stuff comes later. Im currently editing so bare with me. If you see any spelling mistake, let me know. **

& Shayy ;


	4. OUT ON A LIMB HERE :

She was getting bored and for some reason felt like she knew everything. Besides, she only had one more year of school and she didnt want to move anywhere.

One night, she did the unthinkable. She packed all her stuff which was a few outfits, some potions and some food as well as spell books. She didnt pack alot of accessories like mirrors and stuff because she didnt want it too heavy.

With everything panned and ready, she grabbed some money, placed a note on her bed for her parents and jumped out the ground floor window.

Desmond Tiny cackled as he watched in his heart shaped locker the girl land with a thud on the ground. When she stirred, he growled.

"I was hoping for a show..." He said cruelly. Snarling, he shut his locket.

He was sitting all alone in his little trailer. Thinking of a plan, he pondered hard. He wanted her, she was vunerable.

_Hmmm, she will never last in that sort of weather. She doesnt even have shelter, stupid girl._

He cackled as he rounded a few little people up and set out on finding that girl.

"Desmond." The tiny man looked up only to see a pair of knees. He almost had to lie down to actually look at the talls mans face. This man was Mr. Tall.

"Yes?" He said as sinscere as he could. He had great respect for this man.

"Do you mind telling me where you are taking all of these tiny little creatures?" He asked, circling around with his finger.

"Ummm, out on a journey." He winced as he knew he shouldnt have done that. Mr. Tall could read minds.

Mr Tall sighed and tilted his head.

"Bring that girl to me." He enforced. "I want her alive." The tiny person rolled his eyes and set off not answered. Mr. Tall smiled, he already knew the answer.


	5. CONFESERIE :

It was her first night. Shayy had found a spot where the trees and confeserie covered the sky a little bit encase it rained. She grouced down and lay down. Curled up in a ball, her mind wondered. It didnt let her sleep. She was way too lost to figure out where she was and to go back.

Her blue v-neck was ripped down the middle slightly so the 'v' was no longer a 'v' and more like a 'y'. Her face was caked with dirt and she was pretty sure she had some kind of branch sticking out of her hair.

She heard a twig snap and any change she would have gotten an eye of sleep was taken away.

_Shayy...this was a bad idea. oh gawsh, was that a yawn or the wind._

Her eyes stayed open the for almost the rest of the night until they started drifting to sleep. She let herself dip into a dream.

Something pulled at her hair gently. She stirred a bit. It continued, like nibbling. She rested her chin on the ground, squinting at the sunlight. She stared up at a tiny bunny.

"Awww," Her loud voice scared it away with a start. _oops, looks like it was having my hair for dinner. _She got up with a loud and painful groan. grabbing her back, she limped over to her bag and shuffled around in it.

She dusted off her toothbrush and walked over to a little bit of running water she was found.

Shayy dusted off her tight black pants. it was starting to rip. She quickly took her shirt and pants off and dipped them in the water. with a slight spell she managed to get the dirt to lift off and get her clean shirt back again. With another few uttered words, it dried, As she put them back on, she scented it to smell like apples. Sniffing the smell, she beamed, thankful for her work.

She planned to get a few more miles done today. Hoping to rest less. She leant down and washed her hair as well. It would dry off with the sun. She didnt even see the point, it would get dirty again.

She didnt even think she was going to get far, her shoes hurt her feet. They were flats and she could feel each and every twig and rock she stepped on. They were cute though, black velvet, with a teal dark green and black ribbon tied in a bow at the front and left the excess material to hang.

* * *

**I know this is rushed as wel, but I didnt want them to seem like one of those stories that Drabbles on & on about the journey to wherever theyre going. I wanted this to get straight to the point. thats what counts right? thanks to all the reviewers! ilu.**

& Shayy ;


	6. CONFRONTATION :

Desmond was getting closer, he could smell her. _Bloody teenagers with their perfumes_. He wasnt even sure if it was the fruit he was smelling or her. Apples...interesting. As they walked, he wasnt even sure if they get her to come along with them. Oh, whats this? She had some kind of...powers? Phew, he wiped his forehead. _I could force her to teleport me back to the cirque so we dont have to walk. I bet my men would like that_.

She had been walking awhile and her clothes, like she had perdicted, were dirty again. She didnt even want to bother cleaning them. As well was her hair, so frizzy. Her face was once again caked with dirt because...she chickened out when she had heard a chimpmunk in the trees and dove down. Landing face first...

She had found a little crevace and almost screamed. She ran, dropping her pack and jumped in, lusting for clean water, only to scream with pain. The water was up to her knees.

"Oh my gawsh!" She cursed her stupidity. Her foot was stuck. As she rooled her pant leg up and rested the other foot on the rocks, she tried and pulled. "AHHHHHHH!" She cried out, pulling and screaming in pain at the same time.

Desmonds eye twitched as Shayy screamed. so close. so close...

He motioned for his men to follow him and they started running.

"HELP!" He heard her desperately cry out.

"Perfect." He smiled, baring his teeth as he looked down at her. He was looking down at her. Shayy ceased her crying, and gulped.

"W-Who are you?"

"Desmond tiny, at your service, now you seem to be in some need of help am I correct?" He talked with mystery. The rest of his little people surrounded him in the back.

"Y-yes..." She looked down. She didnt want to be rude.

"Men, down." She looked around her as the little people started working on freeing her leg, climbing down into the crevace.

"I understand Miss Shayy," She looked up at her name. "that you have a power."

"How do you know my-"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION. Or Ill call my men off and leave you here to rot." He spat when he talked. She breathed heavy, chest rising and falling, staring him down.

"Yes. Yes, I have a power, whats it to you."

"My men and I, in exchange for our help, would require your assitance."

"Assitance with what?"

"We need you to teleport us back to our camp."

"Uhh, I dont know how."

"I know the spell."

"Uh, fine, its the least I could do.." She rolled her eyes. She felt a sort of suction and a cold feeling on her foot, she lifted her leg and squealed. Her leg was free finally.

The little people held her hand and helped her up the hill.

"Now. Just say teleport. And hold our hands."

"How am I supposed to hold all of your-"

"Well hold eachothers hands.." He snapped. They all went into a circle and held hands. Shayy placed her hand on the desmonds head and cried out.

"TELEPORT." She was supposed to let go, but Desmond, sneakily held her around the waist and didnt let go. "let go!" She tried to wiggle, but he held.

The last thing she felt was a slight pulling sensation and she saw light. When it finally had settled, she glanced around to see a bunch of tents.


	7. TROUBLES SOLVED? :

"Where am I?" She gritted her teeth. A _Very_ Tall man came up, looking worried. She backed up, scared.

"Desmond, what happened?" He looked her up and down.

"Opps." He giggled. "I guess she slipped and came along."

"You- you have to send her back!" Something about his face said that he didnt buy that story. She was about to say that he was lying but she didnt want to get in any more trouble. Besides, her lips was like a plank of wood.

"No!" Her voice suddenly came alive. Had she said that? All attention was on her. "I-Im a runaway. Can I stay here."

"Little girl, this is not a place for well..little girls."

"It cant be that bad..I mean youre just camping out arent you?"

"No, this is far more..." She looked the man up and down. _Stripes...hmm interesting_.

"What is it then?" He struggled to answer.

"Wait. I know exactly who can tell you." He held up a finger. "You can go ahead and go inside, the guard should let you in."

"this is Vampire Mountain, you cannot let her inside!"

"If I said she can, then she will. Take her in." Desmond grumpily walked forward, there was a moment where she wondered if she should follow him. She did. The whole thing was a giant Mountain. It was amazing.

"Tinys request." Desmond said to the man bearing a sword. He gave me a look and then nodded his head. I gapsed when he came down, trying to sniff me.

"You may enter." He said sternly, straightening like he was once more.


	8. RUDE AWAKENING :

Desmond was getting closer, he could smell her. _Bloody teenagers with their perfumes_. He wasnt even sure if it was the fruit he was smelling or her. Apples...interesting. As they walked, he wasnt even sure if they get her to come along with them. Oh, whats this? She had some kind of...powers? Phew, he wiped his forehead. _I could force her to teleport me back to the cirque so we dont have to walk. I bet my men would like that_.

She had been walking awhile and her clothes, like she had perdicted, were dirty again. She didnt even want to bother cleaning them. As well was her hair, so frizzy. Her face was once again caked with dirt because...she chickened out when she had heard a chimpmunk in the trees and dove down. Landing face first...

She had found a little crevace and almost screamed. She ran, dropping her pack and jumped in, lusting for clean water, only to scream with pain. The water was up to her knees.

"Oh my gawsh!" She cursed her stupidity. Her foot was stuck. As she rooled her pant leg up and rested the other foot on the rocks, she tried and pulled. "AHHHHHHH!" She cried out, pulling and screaming in pain at the same time.

Desmonds eye twitched as Shayy screamed. so close. so close...

He motioned for his men to follow him and they started running.

"HELP!" He heard her desperately cry out.

"Perfect." He smiled, baring his teeth as he looked down at her. He was looking down at her. Shayy ceased her crying, and gulped.

"W-Who are you?"

"Desmond tiny, at your service, now you seem to be in some need of help am I correct?" He talked with mystery. The rest of his little people surrounded him in the back.

"Y-yes..." She looked down. She didnt want to be rude.

"Men, down." She looked around her as the little people started working on freeing her leg, climbing down into the crevace.

The sky was dark and the weather was crappy. A Brown haired boy throwing his hood over his head leaving his bangs sticking out. With his crossbow in hand and his hunt for the night in the other you could tell his sole prupose; hunting. He liked to toy with people, figure them out before he had any encounters with them. He cared alot what people thought about him, thats what made his friendships weak. But the single person who stuck with him in the end slouched beside him, hands in pockets as they silently tredged back towards their tent.

"Nice shot Darren, you killed it with one arrow." The green boy announced, clasping his friend on the shoulder. His whole entire body was covered in shiny green scaled, thats what made him so unique; he was a snake boy.

Darren took one long silent glance at Evras hand upon his shoulder, making the self concious him retract his friendly hand.

"Ive had better," He mumbled in a husy voice.

As they stepped through the tent opening, the strong aroma of strong smelling spices filled their nostrils. The tent was a cozy little thing, it had a bunk bed to the left, a love seat to the right and Darrens favourite arm chair in the back. A single chandelier hung from the tent ceiling.

Collapsing in his armchair, Darren closed his eyes.

"You sleeping man?" Evra chuckled.

"Naw, just resting my eyes." Without permission, he narrowed his eyes and the chadeliers lights went out. It wasnt an electircal problem, it wasnt magic either. Some people didnt have that luxury. He had to lean over and unlit whatever he had on like a normal human..but Darren had already mastered that.

Darren had just about reached a dead sleep when giggled outside interrupted his dream.

"God damn kids, cant their parents control them?" Darren mumbled to know one inparticular, rubbing his eyes harshly as he did so. He tried to close his eyes but cringed as the giggling came again. He was about to get up but then the giggling ceased immediately, and he felt as if his work was done and drifted into an undisturbed sleep once more.


	9. CRIMINAL CAUGHT OR NOT :

"Damn kids!" Darren announced at the picnic table. He dug into his eggs and bacon like there was no tomorrow. You see, Darren and Evra belonged to Cirque Du Freak; a Circus full of freaks that travelled around performing for everyone. Everyone who was over 18 that is. Darren and Evra are vampires, but not those fang baring vampires youd think theyd be, but the soft, kind heart ones. Well technically, they cant peirce skin with their teeth, they just have to use their hard nails and drink from the wound.

"Why, what happened?"

"Someone one was-" He was just about to finish his sentence and at the same time shovel more food in his mouth when the same giggled sounded.He peered all around, at the bearded lady, the wolfman, the guy who could eat alot, a giggling girl surrounded by two little girls,a-_HEY WAIT!_

"Hey Ev, check it out." Darren nodded in the direction of the giggling girl. She had curly blonde hair that reached her shoulder and bright blue eyes. She wore a green top with a mesh white top overtop and jeans to match.

She was giggling along with two other little girls who looked about 5 or so. One had a sinister smirk and had a grey face that higly resembled the moon but the other was fairly pretty with that little fake flower in her hair. They were twins.

Darren watched as the pretty twin tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Who the heck are they?"

"I have no idea...maybe a new act?" He resisted going up to her and just plainly asking 'Who are you?' but he could tell that she wasnt the type to be sharp with.

"New act, I dont like the sound of that...theyre another set of people that have to tag along behind us and be a bother." Darren glanced narrowed eyed at him.

"Whaat?...youre telling me you dont want any new friends...especially a girl?"

"Youre an idiot." He commented, but didnt say no more as he poked at his now cold eggs.

* * *

**You can now see Darrens developing hate for new acts. This is important and builds up the plot :) Remember that. Right now im sort of random. Shayy is: Oh Ahh Shwala wala Bing Bong.**

& Shayy ;


	10. BEHIND YOU :

Desmond led me into the cave entrance, the night before he was a little grumpy and when I had asked for a tour, he told me to go do it myself then left me standing in a room full of gross toenail btiing vampires, spitting out their matter with no regret at all.

I walked through teh rest of the way with a grim look on my face, like I had smelt something rank.

They were fairly intereting creatures as well, green hair, long raggy clothes, Ive always wonered why vampires didnt have mirrors cause maybe they couldnt stand to look at themselves. But there was something different about them. When they smiled, their fangs didnt show. I found that fairly interesting because mine did. Also, mine were kind of hard to hide, I wanted to stop one and ask but they all seemed so busy so I continued on my way...and got lost.

This is where he found me this morning. Scared, alone, leaning against a hard wall half asleep.

He woke me with the sucking of his teeth. I jolted up screaming,

"WHAT WHAT?!"

"Shh, you will wake the other vampires, they arent very well with early mornings."

"Whats wrong?"

"What do you mean '_whats wrong_'?" He mocked me.

"well...there has to be a reason you woke me up."

"Maybe because of the fact that your sleeping on the ground like a vagrant?!" I glanced nervously around and slowly got up, dusting myself off.

"You didnt think that I would let you stay here for free did you?" He smirked. "Becasue that would be nice...and I dont _do_ nice."

"Well, wouldnt want to think that would I?" I smiled fakely then wiped it off of my face. "What do you want me to do...to...pay you back?" I grimaced.

"You could.."

"Help around the place with some chores." The tall man appeared behind her, startling her. "Sorry dear, I didnt ge tto introduce myself. My name is Mr. Tall." He leaned down and shook my hand. I giggled and introduced myself. "Be careful around Desmond, when he says he will do something, he will. Dont make him any promises okay?"

"Sure." I looked around. "What do I have to help do, what chores are you talking about?"

"Lemme see," He pulled a book out of nowhere. I peered behind him curiosly to see where he had pulled that from. "You can do the dishes for the meanwhile."

"I have to be alone in the kitchen all day?"

"Yes, is that going to be a problem?"

"No," I beamed, the farther I stayed away from these people the better.

"Good."

"I want to introduce you to someone."

"Who?"

"Darren."

"Sure, where is he?" He leaned in, which was hard for a man his size,

"_Behind you_,"

"_What_?" I whispered harshly, giving him a look that could freeze a lake. I turned around, automatically reaching up to see if my hair was frizzy. "Im going to kill-OHH Hi." I smiled big." I was a little nervous because he was good looking. Whatever he did in this place, did a body good.

"Hi." He said, giving me a look. His attention turned to Mr. Tall. "Who is she?"

"This," He held my shoulders. "Is Shayy, she will be living for a bit." I held my arm with my left hand and gave a sympathetic look. Darren nodded, not happy, not unhappy either and walked away. I swiftly turned around, knocking Mr Talls hands from my shoulders.

"He doesnt like me..." I looked up, pleading.

"Dont worry, he will come around." He smiled and chuckled. I kept my worried face.

. & .


	11. RUSHING WATER :

"Here ya go," Mr Tall opened the door inwards to my new room. It was very plain, with rocks for walls. It basically looked like someone had used their nails to carve a room in the mountain. But I was greatful. Atleast I had a roof to sleep under.

The news that Darren didnt even take a second glance at me, schocked me. Guys dont usually act this way around me. Usually, their all over me. I dont ever get a guy who _doesnt_ want me. I...I..._like_ this. It was.a...a...challenge! Yeah thats it, a challenge.

I sat on the matress, tired of pracing around my room, setting up a cloud of dust. I spluttered, waving my hand infront of my face. Then an idea struck me.

_What if I could get his attention some how_...? I dug through my duffle bag and found my notepad.

' 1. Dress appropriately.' Thats the only thing I had. My body, seeing as my clothes were all ragged and dirty.

I stopped myself from breathing, there was a slight constant noise. I wrinkled my noise and got up slowly. Queitly, I walked until I saw another door. I glanced around, Mr Tall never told me what this door went to.

I opened it and painfully got swung in, still holding the doorknob. I screamed, looking down, trying to hold on, at the rushing water, inches from me.

"Ohhh, myyyyyy, gawsssssh AHHHHHH!" I screamed. I heard from behind me, the door open and someone rush behind me. I craned my neck to see who it was but I could only see a midriff. "PULL ME IN, PULL ME IN!" I yelled, not caring who it was. The person, wrapped their arms around my waist and pulled. I accidently sort of jumped on them, thinking I was going to fall once I let go of the doorknob.

"Umm, hi." My eyes bulged when I realized what I was grasping. This..this boy, or thing whatever you want to call it, had green hard scales covering his body. I unravelled my legs from around him and got down.

"Your-" I shook my head, stopping myself from being rude. "thank you!" I said, giving him a quick hug them broke off, pretending I needed to fix my clothes.

"Your welcome. Im Evra." He held out a hand with yellow fingernails. I grimaced to the side and took his hand.

"My names Shayy, youre the only descent person to actually introduce yourself and not walk away." I smiled pathetically.


	12. ONE OF THEM ROWDY BOYS :

Shayy eyed him up and down descretly.

"What?"

"What..what?" She played the 'I dont know game' _Oh shoot, he must have caught me staring!_

"Instead of staring, why dont you just ask what ever you want to know!" He snapped. She let herself show fake happiness.

"Oh! well I thought it was rude of me but I wanted to know how you got all those scales to stick to you, you must _really_ like snakes." He smiled. _actually_ smiled. Shayy exhaled.

"Theyre not stuck on, but youre right about the other thing. I was born like this..." He added looking down.

"I think its pretty cool."

"Yeah yeah, enough of me. Why dont you come to the main room and I can introduce you to some of the people around here. Were not the greatest, but this is what I call family." He stuck his fingers in the back of his jeans and sortof shrugged like he was unsure. He dressed likea normal teenage boy with his plain dark blue tee shirt and loose jeans, but the only thing that was different from her was that he was covered head to toe in scales.

"Sure, Id like that." She followed him out into the hall.

"Here," Evra hovered his hand near my back and held out his other hand pointing to a _very_ bulky woman. My eyes bulged. "Is Arra Sails." She smiled and came closer. I sort of gave a yelp as I mistakened a hug for a move for her to hurt me.

"Glad theres another woman here besides me. But," She broke off the hug, holding my shoulders and getting a perfect view of my scared face. "If you step out of line, ill be the first to snap you into place." She nodded and left.

I good look at the rest of the mountain, seeing as we were standing in the middle. As wide as the mountain was, there was benches set up with lots of chatty vampires and people eyeing us as we walked. It took my breath away when I saw a table of boys my age. They looked like bratty little school boys, but mature in a weird sort of way. I held my opposite arm at the elbow and took in their profile. Most of them had flipped up polo shirts; dark green or blue, whichever. They were very rowdy and a few of them seemed like they couldnt sit down for a long period of time. They kept getting up, not fully considering how far the bench would let you go. And they pumped their fists in the air like a loud sports game was going on.

"Theyre jerks..." Evra came back beside me when he noticed I had stopped to stare. I shook my head in embarassement.

"What are they doing?" I eyed a aged man with a weather worn face, stepped up to the table. He had blonde hair and wore a dark red cape. Underneath from what I could see was a white shirt, he looked, very professional. He tassled his hair at the sight of the obnoxious boys. He caught my eye and paused, leaving his hand running through his hair. I gave a slight hesitant smile and he raised a hand and descretly waved. Going back to his business, he banged his fist on the table hard.

"Thats Kurda Smahlt. Hes soon to be a prince." That took my breath away.

"You guys have princes?!"

"Yeah." He pursed his lips. I turned back to the table. "Can we atleast for say hello?"

"Sure if you want." I followed like a ghost.

"Ey Kurda. Do you have enough time in your busy schedule to say hello to our newest member?" Evra called out sarcastically. The blonde vampire looked up and smiled. I gulped loudly. His...smile...his fangs didnt show!

The table of boys was suddenly silent. They were in between being surprised or mad, I couldnt tell. Some of them were in the middle of just about to get up and some were just standing. They all stared our way.

"This is Shayy." I gave Evra a shy look.

"Hi-" I smiled and at once new it was a mistake, everyone at the table gasped and I threw my hands up to my lips with a surprised look on my face. "oops!" I mumbled for only me to hear.

"ho ho ho. Seems little missy here has grown her fangs." The blonde came over and strung a hand over my shoulder and gave a friendly squeeze. I kept my hand to my lips.

"HEY! Why do you have a girl in here?" On of the boys shouted out. My eyes darted to him.

"Yeah, we havent had a girl in here for a long time." Arra caught the last few sentences and started to come over. I didnt even let her reacte, I just ran, I didnt know where, but I kept running even as Evra called out to me.

. & .


	13. DARRENS APOLOGY :

Shayy pushed her back against a wall, just a random wall, feeling the cold on her back as she dragged myself down and feeling the wall drag her shirt up slightly, revealing skin. She wept, softly, afraid that someone might hear.

"Why does everyone hate me? My dads so quick to-" She sat down, cross-legged, and started talking to myself. She was sitting in the arch way and I saw Evra horse trot past and then double take and see me, pathethic and weeping.

"Shayy!"

"Dont look at me." She tried to hide my face. She could feel the hot tears trailing down my cheeks.

"Okay I wont." He didnt say anymore, just slowly slid down beside me. She could feel him stealing glances at me, even though my head was down.

"Dont say 'I told you so'." She snapped, remembering the fact that he had told me that those guys were jerks."

"I wasnt!" he laughed nervously, in reaction at the these sudden thoughts that she could read his mind.

There was a moment where Evra debated wheter he should pat her on the back. He didnt understand why the guys wouldnt want her to be here on vampire Mountain, she was cute. Besides, what was wrong with having her around, it was a change from these dirt collecting boys... Not that he was starting to fall for her, but she was just...a change.

_I wonder why darren hasnt be hanging around the main area._

"Uhh Shayy," He started but when he saw her puffy red eyes as she lifted her head, he stopped.

"What?" Her voice croaked.

"I want you to meet a friend of mine." He winced, waiting for her answer.

"No."

"Why not?" He let the wince go which was replaced by a shocked face. why was she being so unreasonable?

"Because I look like crap."

"Hes not going to care what you look like."

"So youre agreeing with me?!" He lay her head back down her knees and sobbed. I held my hands out, there was no winning with this girl!

"Please Shayy, I-I," he searched for a desperate reason for why he would need to leave imediately. "He-he could be in trouble!" This got her attention. Her crying stopped and with a loud inhale, she looked up.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me. He might be in trouble."

"So why didnt you-" She was cut off by Evra not wanting her to catch his lie and pulled her up by her arm.

"Common!" He coaxed, pulling towards the exit.

Shayy recognized this place, is was where she was when she had first teleported! It was where that mean scum Desmond had tricked her into coming with him. And then treated her like dirt when she had tried to help.

"What are we doing here?"

"Tents."

"I can see that..." She looked around confused. It was still early day, and the sun was just going down a little. She was already feeling sick as she looked up at the sun. Maybe it was just all in her head.

"I really need to get inside."

"Oh thats right!" Evra turned and lowered his voice as the realization hit him. He tugged on her arm even harder.

"Here." He threw open the tent flap. A small 'whoa' escaped her lips. The outside of the tent was an illusion, on the inside it looked like an actual apartment. Slightly decorated and furnished with a love seat and a reclined chair. two doorframed, with closed doors showed that this was two bedrooms. Another doorframed she was to her right was open and showed a basic kitchen. She caught a glimpse of brown hair.

"DARREN?"

"WHAT!?" Came the call from the kitchen. The call was followed by the clattering of numerous pots and pans. Shayys caught in her throat. It was Darren... She held back a giggle as a mumbled "oops" came from the kitchen.

Evra came her a nod and pulled her gently this time towards the kitchen.

"Darren this is," They walked into the kitchen to see Darren scrambling over spread out pots and pans on the floor. He looked up briefly and then back down. He was wearing a black throw-over and grey shorts. The previous night, he had looked a little younger, but today he looked older, as he exhaled as he stood straight up and leaned against the counter. His hair was spiked up instead of down.

"Weve met." He said shortly then turned around and went to the fridge.

Evra rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, well if you know here then whats her name?" Darren came back out of the open fridge with a jar of pickles. As he opened them, he struggled to say,

"Maybe, Freii...something like that."

"My name is _Shayy," _She enforced, not taking this anymore. Her smile had faded and she gave a glare that would have stopped anyone in their tracks. "And you havent been anything but rude to me since ive been here." She talked with her hand to emphazise her point. "You dont even know me-" He cut her off by slamming down the pickle jar on the counter, opening his mouth and running his tongue against his teeth, annoyed. No fangs as well she noted.

"I know your type! Youre just like the rest of them. You come in here, thinking you own the place expecting everyone to be all nice and friendly. Im used to people like you, and frankly, I dont really care what your name is." He added rudely as he went into the cuppoard and juggled a can of soup from hand to hand.

"Darren-" Evra tried to put something in but Darren cut him off once again.

"No Evra. Its true, and you know it. Weve had people like her," He narrowed his eyes and turned his back on her once more. Shayy tilted her head down, holding her opposite arm, as she did when she was nervous and felt her eyes tear up. But she didnt want him to know that he had gotten to her.

She took a deep breath and started in a low, soft chuckle. Then she built it up untill all eyes were on here.

"I get it now," She slowly walked forward, trailing her finger on almost anything she could touch. Her eyes slowly traveled from what she was touching to Darren and she crept closer and closer. She gave one last chuckle. "Ha," She said in his face, "Youre just an insecure little boy. I know that because _no_ man would _ever_ talk to me like that!" She raised her voice and narrowed her eyes.

He kept sucking his teeth and looking to the side like he couldnt look into her eyes for more than a few seconds.

"What are you talking about?" he regained his dignity and looked her in the eyes, acting all like he didnt know. She raised and eyebrow.

"Youre afraid that your friends will think differently of you if youre friends with a girl. AH!" She added as Darren opened his mouth to talk, but closed it tight. "Youre afraid that ill look better than you!" She jabbed a finger into his chest. She was surprised to see that he didnt wince or anything. He just looked down at her, with a stone cold expression. "Well its on..._buddy...boy_." She let the words roll of her tongue and walked away. "Bye Evra, Ill see you tomorrow." She heard them chatting as she walked away.

. & .


	14. FAILED MISERABLY :

Darren sucked his teeth, putting the bottle he had in his hand down with force.

"Dar-"

"NO! No Evra...you know what ive been through!" Darren let his fuse blow.

"I-Im sorry." He looked down. He had enough, he looked up and stepped closer, a bold move. "no, Im not taking this. Why are you being such an asshole?" Darren took up to bang almost everything possible.

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT?!" Evra was about to spit something out but A familiar vampire stepped in.

"What are you boys fighting about now?" The vampire with a long scar across his cheek sighed.

"Evra brought that little hussy chick down from the mountain!" Mr Crepsley, turned to Darren.

"Now now Darren, who brought you up ths way to talk about a woman?" He gave a dissapointed look.

"See, he said all these offensive things about her to her face."

"What happened?"

"Well..actually..I have no idea. She sortof turned the tables around and Darren, and now I think theyre now set to duel or something..." Evra stated, confused.

"Is this true Darren?"

"I-I only did it 'cause all these other p-people come in here acting like they wanna be buddy buddy!" He picked up the bottle again and waved it around like he was tying to make some kind of point.

"That is _not_ true-"

"Shh Evra, ill take care of this. Darren, if this is how you greet everyone who walks through those doors, then this is a disgrace to you, and to _me. _I insists- change that -_demand_ that you go apologize to the young lady."

There was a moment where Darrens mouth shivered, trying to keep control. Evra stood there watching, wondering if he would actually think about disobeying Mr Crepsleys orders. Then with a swift tantrum, he threw the bottle down, spilling its contents on the counter and walked out of the tent. Evra hoped that this was Darrens way of apologizing for his behaviour.

. & .

Darren walked into the mountain.

"Eyy Darren." A green haired vampire greeted him. He gave a head nod.

"Hey, do you know where that new chicks room is?"

"Naw." He retreated with a shake of the head.

He turned to another, about to ask the same question but then he caught a glance of her.

_How pathethic_, he thought to himself. He eyed her, sitting all alone at a bench, cross legged her back to the table and shaking her head as the guys jeered at her. Well, she didnt have to worry her pretty head about fitting in because she wouldnt be here long enough.

In his head, the flashes of what had just happened whizzed through his mind. He had never talked to a girl that way before. He wondered why it had started now. Maybe it was the memories of Sam, that had brought up burried emotions.

Just when he realized that he had been standing there staring, he saw her walk off into the sleeping quarters. His mouth hung open then shut close. He followed her with determination.

Every time she turned a corner, he did. Darren though his actions were pretty slick untill he turned the last corner.

_Few more steps_, he coaxed himself in his mind, _stop, bearhug, check-_ with a yelp, he flew back. Standing there was Shayy, leaning against the wall, pursing her lip and eyeing him up and down.

"You," She let the word roll off her tongue, "Are very bad at sneaking around." She stuck her hands in her pocket and blinked slowly.

Darren didnt talk. His vampire skills should have helped him hear her not walking. But, he guessed with all his thoughts tangled, he must not have been focusing.

It was awhile before anyone said anything.

"Well, if this is your idea of an apology, then I-" He held his breath. "_dont accept_." She let those words sink in then turned and walked away.

_Did I just get rejected_?, Darren asked himself, confused. He shook the shock off and ran after her.

"WAIT!" She turned around slowly and looked him in the eye.

"Mr Crepsley requires that I apologize to you." For a moment it looked like Shayy had accepted that, but then her face twisted into a sort of anger.

"Mr Crepsley, whoever he is, isnt the one who said those horrible things to me." She crossed her arms, hugging herself.

"Youre unbeleivable." She rolled her eyes. "It took alot of guts to come over here and do this."

"DO WHAT? You havent done _anything_. And you musnt have alot of guts to begin with because this is stupid."

"Well atleast I tried!" He bit down on his lower lip.

"Youre just a little spoilt brat, thats what you are!" She had enough, walking away she gave him the finger.

Darren was left listening to the clip clop of her shoes on the hard ground.

. & .

* * *

**Okay, So I didnt get the required 2 reviews, but these chapters are building up & its coming to teh exciting part. The next chapter is going to be a big one Ill tell ya that. Its already written, hot & ready for you guys. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review Please! Ill give you a cookie if you do ;) .**

& Shayy ;


	15. PARTAYY :

Shayy sat down by the slight carved out window above her head. It didnt let very much light it, so she didnt see the point in it, but she enjoyed it anyways.

There was nothing to do in her room so she just sat down and thought. No books, these vampires apparently didnt know how to read. This was a guess because there was not even a book in sight. No trace of them. Not even a library. How did these creatures spent their days? So boring...

From her room, she left her door open and could see a few vampires running by silently. After a while it got noisier and noisier. She got up, frustrated and closed the door.

Slipping into her tank top and pajama shorts, she slipped under the covers. She barely got a wink of sleep before she remembered that she hadnt brushed her teeth. Her eyes shot open, and she strained to hear the rushing of water.

_Oh no...please dont tell me that I have to brush my teeth with that hell hole!_ She stirred out of bed. Unpacking her toothbrush from her bag, she crept to the door. She turned the doorknob and still yelped as the door shot open, this time she was smart enough _not_ to hold on to it. She hugged herself, remembering the day and bent down. Dipping her finger in the rushing water. Even at night, it was pretty. The natural light from below the surface reflected onto the ceiling and it was a real sight to see. The water reflected across her face. She shivered, the water was pretty chilly. Freezing, actually. She brushed her teeth as quckly as she could, shivering from the cold mist that was being sprayed up at her.

She crept back into bed and was sure this time that she hadnt forgotten anything. In a few minutes she slipped into an undisturbed sleep. But it only seemed like a few minutes to her as she awoke to hearing thumping, loud shouting and banging. Her room, her wall, was vibrating. She peered into the darkness of her room. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she walked to the door. There was no light to turn on so she had to manage with the little light she had. Even though she was a vampire. her eyesight wasnt the greatest. She had only become a vampire last year.

As soon as she opened the door, she peered out. The whole entire hallway was acting like a giant megaphone. She could hear almost every word people were saying. She didnt know where the noises were coming from but it was loud. She ran back into her room and grabbed her blanket, not wanting to suggest the wrong message when shed walk out into the hallways with shorts.

She walked closely to each door, zig ziging. Each room was queit. Was she the only one who slept? She followed the twists and turns and soon came to a hint of civlization. A few rowdy vampires stood against walls and ignored her, talking to eachother. They held mugs all of them. The furthur she traveled, the noises got louder. She walked into the archway of the main room. What she saw could take the curls out of her hair. Vampires were everywhere. On the walls, dancing. She recognized some of those rowdy boys bouncing off the tables once more, but this time they had people joining in with them. Each one had a mug, she didnt know what was in them, but these vampires werent like this earlier today, but they sloshed it all over the floors.

She barely had enough time to take everything in when someone rudely from behind picked her up in a fireman hold.

"HEY!" She tried to yell over the loud screaming of useless things. "PUT ME DOWN!" she turned to look and saw the blonde instructer. She froze.

"'Ello. Havin' fun?" He slurred his words and his shirt was untucked. His eyes were bloodshot...he didnt look that professional anymore.

"Are you crazy? Dont you people sleep!?!" She let her anger take the best of her. He carried her, walking towards the table. Setting her down, right side up, he sat beside her. She looked over glumly to see Darren, Evra and a few other vampires that she had met before.

"EYY EVERYONE! YEAH YOU-LOOK OVER HERE." He stood up, as far as the bench would let him and screamed. almost all eyes turned to him. "THIS IS MY GOOD FRIEND SHAYY!" He shook her shoulders lighty. She had to admit, this was a great introduction and got more eyes than before. She smiled briefly and gave a slight wave, tugging the blanket closer to her. Kurda sat back down.

She sunk deeper in her seat, glancing around.

"Hey Evra."

"What?" He cupped his ears, bobbing to the beat of the blaring music.

"HI!" She screamed, cupping her mouth. He smiled and waved. She gave a head nod to Darren who sat not stirring, glaring at her. She looked down and then back up at him. Before she could say another word, Kurda shoved one of the mugs in her face.

"'AVE A DRINK LOVE." _A drink_? She sniffed the substance and found it to be very musky. Evra lifted his own mug in a toast. She reapeated the gesture and drank. Immediately she shut her eyes and took in the rank taste. But after awhile it subsidized into a neutral taste.

She breathed heavily as she could feel the cold liquid slide down her insides.

"Whoa!" She said, chest heaving, getting an adrenaline rush, she grabbed the mug once more and gulped the thing down. This time the first taste was horrible and she could almost not stand it, but just when she though shed have to throw up, then came the neutral taste and she was able to swallow hard. Running her tongue over her teeth, she could still taste the undescribable drink.

"that was good." She nodded. Suddenly she didnt really care that she hadnt gotten enough sleep. _I guess I found out what these vampires do in their free time. party all day-night_. She stopped herself from saying day.

"Hahhh lil miss Shayy is having a good time." Evra smiled a sort of stretched out smile, his lips looked like cold hard shiney plastic. But this didnt matter to Shayy, she sort of got out of her seat, leaning on the table for support and grabbed a drink out of another vampires hands. She would have never done that if she hadnt already had two drinks. The spiked hair vampire gave her a look but accepted that he would not get his drink back and went to go get another.

"Woah woah," Kurda pulled the drink away, Shayy chased it pathetically with her lips. She glared at him. "Dont want to over do it the first time dont chya?" He kept blinking hard like his vision was blurring and he was trying to clear it.

Shayy didnt accept that she had to pace herself and grabbed another drink. As it slid down her throat, she received a head rush from having her head being tilted back for so long. With a giggle she grabbed at her head, leaving the mug to strick the ground. Her vision blurred and it seemed like she was looking through a telescope. Then, that was the first time she saw Mr Crepsley.

He was a territorial figure, very hunched. She peered, her vision getting clearer and then back to its original state at the person with a dark scar across his cheek. He was sipping his a drink from his own little mug, not gulping like Shayy had previously done, no just pacing himself. He was peering, over the top of his mug towards all the loud mouthed fellow vampires. He seemed like he wasnt enjoying himself...that he was just there, to be there. She took another drink, and got out of her seat. Walking towards him leaning against the wall.

"Hello.." She smiled tiredly, Crespley looked up, in the middle of taking a sip, but lowered his mug.

"Well hello, Ive heard alot about you, but never got to actually meet you." She smiled in the acknowledgement.

"Yeah, but the problem is, I dont know anything about you." She used her drink to sort of point at him.

"Well, there isnt much to know."

"A name would be nice."

"Larten. Larten Crepsley."

"Pleasure." She raised an eyebrow. "How come youre not out there, enjoying yourself?"

"When your as old as I am...you tend to loose intrest in minor things like this." He smiled a creepy smile.

"How old are you anyways?" Shayy grimaced.

"A couple hundred,"

"Hundred what?"

"Years." She giggled, thinking he was joking. "Im serious little girl."

"_Little_?" She stepped back in outrage. Crepsley rolled his eyes. "Im fourteen." His features showed confusion at her words.

"F-fourteen?"

"F-f-ourteen." She mocked half joking.

"But that means that you are just the same age as Darren!"

"Umm, yeah, you mean the Darren who absolutely hates me, then yes, I am the same age as him."

"Yeah, I was the one who told him to apologize."

"Worked out well." She sipped her drink, not wanting to bring up the subject again. "Anyways, I wanted to clear up what Im going to be doing on the subject of my chores."

"Didnt Mr Tall let you know about-"

"Yes, yes, he did," She cut him off. She was trying to hint towards what they could do _after_ her chores, but he stood clueless. "Umm," She looked down. "Theres no one besides Evra who actually will stand my presence, what am I supposed to do in my free time."

"Oh trust me," He raised an eyebrow, "_big_ girl, you wont have much of that." She pursed her lips and looked to the side shortly.

"Thank you..." She sort of half rolled her eyes and walked away.

Leaning against the arch way, she looked into the room. Her eyes lit as she caught her first glimpse of the prince. With his cloak billowing behind him by unseen wind. The way he stepped, he stepped with authority.

"May I have your attention please?" He raised his hand and the hall queited. It took her breath way, he wasnt that...desirable but he was someone who demanded respect and she loved that.

"Queit...Queit...None of that please," He said aside to a pair of brawling boys. "Now, I know that tonight, we celebrate the night of Sylvain the great. The night that this man had changed the whole entire history for vampires all 'round the world!" Everyone gave a great deal of a roar. Shayy had to cover her ears in good faith, not expecting the loud noise. "I know, I know, this is a great deal for me too! In three days time, our bonfire will comence! That is all! " With the wave of his hand, all the loud partying began once again.

_Three days time eh?_, Shayy said in her head, _Hmm, gives me enough time to think of a way to get on Darrens good side, or to stay on Darrens bad side_. She finished her thought with a smirk and a head nod.

She practically had to crawl back to her room, grabbing at her head, she lectured herself on how she shouldnt be allowed to handle whatever was in those drinks ever again. Exhausting into her bed, she winced as her head felt like a little leprechaun was scooping out her insides with a spoon. She giggled at the thought. She _was_ going to pick out her outfit for tomorrow but she was way too tired. 1 blink...2 blinks, 3 and she had fallen asleep. This time, not to be disturbed.

. & .

* * *

**THiS is sort of a little in the middle chapter. She had just realized that the vampires rarely sleep at night. She drank, not alot lol ;). But you can see now that Darren _REALLY_ doesnt like her. But trust me, things will start to heat up sooner or later. Next chapter is ready & waiting. Give me a few reviews & the chapter is up. I also have the following chapter. Thanks for everyone once again for reviewing, it means alot. So many of you are SO nice, I cant beleive, and so cute too eh? Keep on loving. Aurevoir!**

& Shayy ;


	16. BREAKING DISHES :

There was a knock at her door and whistling. She could see black, pitch black. Oh, that was right, she had to open her eyes if she actually wanted to see, right?

Rubbing the groginess from her eyes, she slowly tried to get up, only to lie back down when she saw bright colours. With a groan she mumbled,

"What do you want?" WIth a hand to her head, she expected and answer.

"Common' Common' get up!" The person with a gruff voice said as if he had not heard her. _Now_, she would have to waste her energy to open the door, adn probably tell the person to go away. Was it worth it?

Before she could asnwer herself, the pounding came again.

"GET UP, DONT MAKE ME COME IN THERE!" The pounding rattled the door.

"WHAT?!" She shot out of bed, feeling an immediate head rush.

"Your heard me the first time." The voice seemed to have softened.

"You stupid..ignorant...grahh!" She threw the sheets up over onto the floor. "idiot...stupid..dumb-" She stopped herself as she opened the door and exhaled. She blinked a few times, wondering if what she was seeing was true or if this is what her brain wanted to see after a night after drinking.

"I was told to wake you up." The blonde figure nodded. The only thing Shayy could manage to say was,

"Yes." He stood leaning against her doorframe but pushed off when he noticed she was staring. _H-he...he had the almost the same eyes like me! _She almost would have fell flat on her face an embarassed herself even more but she regained her dignity and dove back into her room.

She eyed her duffle bad, afraid to go into it. She had her mind set on some flashy clothes, but she knew what she had packed and couldnt expect anymore. Like the Claustruphius way as she practiced, desire not, want not. It was a solid rule to follow by.

She shuffled through her clothes quickly not wanting that boy to come back again and lecture her. She finally settled on a dark green t shirt and then over it a white shirt with checkered squares all around. It looked like some kind of tweed chessboard. But it showed the green underneath it. She threw on her dark jeans. As she was reaching into her bag, something poked her and made her pull her finger out hastily. She sucked on her finger, seeing that it wasnt bleeding and trudded back to find the culprit. She felt a sharp edged and carefully pulled it out. She sighed and examined the star hanging wire metal. It was just her earrings.. She rolled her eyes as she stuck them in her ears. She could swear she heard footsteps coming back but she didnt want to take the chance so she just slipped on her flats that she had worn the previous days and ran out the door.

The main hall was a mess! There was empty mugs _everywhere _and some kind of undescribable stench. She wrinkled her nose and stepped forward. Shayy peered around the hall trying to find _someone_ she knew. The boy, Mr tall, Crepsley..._darren_, she shuddered. She raised her eyebrow at a passed out male vampire. His belly was to he ceiling and even though his shirt was on, she could see _exactly_ where each patch of hair was. She looked around hesitantly, everyone was busy with their own business. She stepped forward, and poked the stomache, which was firm yet soft. She jumped back, only to have to return to the spot and poke harder. This time the belly jiggled. She gained teh courage to kick the bench he was sitting under and yelped, jumping back as the large man toppled to the floor. He rolled a few times before he came to a complete stop and his eyes shot open. She looked around to see quite a few people staring at her, wondering. She gave a slight wave and they went back to ignoring her.

"Hi Sir, I didnt mean to disturb you-" She knelt down but was abruptly cut off.

"But you did anyways." She pursed her lips, not wanting to seem rude the first time she met this man.

"Yes, yes," She nodded her head. "I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize- hmm, no."

"What?" She got up, following his actions. He struggled, she could tell from his breathing but managed to walk a few steps. He was quite a wide man. From the way he was going right now, she wasnt sure that he would make it to the end of the hall. "Why not?" She quickened her pace as he did and held her hands out.

"I spend all night last night drinking and partying, I needed my full nights rest."

"But its morning," She pleaded, looking up at the tiny little holes in the ceiling. He looked her up and down.

"I can tell that youre not a full blood vampire, I can smell the fear on you, a _real_ vampire wouldnt be like that." She fell back as the words hit her. She felt her eyes tearing up, but she ran to catch up, not wanting to show that he had gotten to her.

"W-what," She gulped, noticing that she was stuttering. "_To who do I owe this _memorable_ first meeting_?" She tried to make her voice seem soft, but it came out bitter and cold.

"Gavner," He huffed. "Gavner Purl." He gave her one last eye down, "Get some food into you child, youre like a walking stickman!" He pulled on his collar and walked along. This time she let him walk away.

"Whoa, ho, ho, _two_ rejections in 2 days..._priceless_." She gasped and turned around to see Darren resting his head against the cold wall. She glared at him, ashamed that he saw only the slightest tear roll down her cheek. She wiped it hasitly and walked hurriedly past him, not giving him a second look.

His eyes followed her until she disappeared through the maze of tunnels. He sighed, _back to work_. He mentally kicked himself, had he made her cry?

She only gave him the satisfaction of seeing her walk away, trying to make it seem like his words had not affected her. But as soon as she turned a corner she picked up speed. She passed by rooms, vampires, all had hangovers and was going steady. it was only that last corner, She turned it with a little too much force. She knocked into something, but unlike the other times, this one actually pushed back. And just as the person had pushed, ran to her side and caught her.

"Hello little one." She came faced to face with the most horride thing she had ever seen. It was like a little gnome that had went through a hospital ward for pyschos. This creature looked like a sort of pirhanna with his razor sharp looking teeth, she had seen when the creature removed its mask to speak. His hands were webbed and his whole entire body was scabbed and scarred, the little that was showed looked badly bruised. He wasnt that tall, almost as tall was about a 9 year old.

"Oh hello- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She couldnt do it. She tried to be acceptable, but she couldnt. This was _wayy_ to creepy. She shoved the things hand out from beneath her and shot up. when she stood fully up, the creature reached up a little past her knee.

"Did I startle you?" He crept forward, hadns out, and she freaked out even more. She slammed her back against the wall, out of protection and looked down at it with disgust. If she wasnt so scared, she would have chuckled at how she thought that a dirty look would startle the thing away. She heard thumping footsteps coming towards her, but she didnt let the releif show, she wanted it to be a surprise.

She looked, as the footsteps got closer and almost screamed as she saw it was Darren and some other adult looking person.

"D-d-dont _touch me_." She had to scamper away, digging her heels into the hard ground. Darren stared into her eyes when she looked up, he had never seen her so scared.

"What are you so scared about?" He inquired. _Some way to make her feel better Darren_, He cursed to the side.

"T-that _thing_-"

"I am _not_ a thing!" The little creature spat, offended. There was a pause where he looked around and them with a good heart laugh, put his hands out to reach for her. As he had palnned, she schrieked and crept up higher onto the wall. She pushed herself up and stood up fully, bear hugging the wall.

"What is _that_?" She ignored his plea for her to call him some other than an object.

Darren stared at her with lazy eyes. Like he was scowlding a child, he said,

"_That_ is Harkat." He smiled at the end and tilted his head.

"Harkat wouldnt even hurt a fly." Shayy leaned over and craned her neck to get a view of the person beside Darren. She noticed than when he spoke, he tried hard not to show his teeth, like it was some kind of curse.

"Actually I had one for breakfast. But I see your point." She stared down at the creature. Its voice was deep and unatural, like if it had peanut butter stuck to the roof of its mouth.

"Oh...Harkat," She half sighed, trying to seem calm. "Nice to meet you." Harkat stuck out a hand but she gulped and shook her head apologetically.

"Darren-" She scratched her head. Her words came out strained, like she didnt have enough breath. "_We_ have to go do our chores."

"Whos _We_?" He glared. "Im not going anywhere with you." As soon as he said it, he knew he shouldnt. Shayys head jerked back with each word. She made a noise sounding like a dying cat and put her hand to her mouth, eyes tearing up. She uttered a small 'Fine.' but she didnt think he had heard her. She kept her hand to her mouth, it was the only thing to keep her from breaking down and crying right there and then. She walked with a purpose and through the rest of the tunnels.

Darren and the man Mika, stared as Shayy walked away. Darren suddenly felt sick and clutched his stomache.

"What has gotten into your Darren?" Mika, picked his teeth, peering at the boy. He surpressed a groan, still clutching his midriff.

"I...have..._never_...talked to _anyone_ like that. What is wrong with me?" He leaned against the rock wall, silently. Mika, sensing that he needed some space, walked away.

She walked, almost stumbling, foot over foot, staring down at the ground. It was gorgeous day out, but none of that mattered.

She whipped open the tent to which she was to be working with. A familiar vampire spotted her.

"Shayy?" Crepsley surveyed her. She looked down, not wanting him to see her red eyes.

"Yes."

"Are you feeling okay?" His face showed that he was worried. If this was any other time, she would have hugged him and thanked him for actually knowing when something was wrong with her. But instead she grabbed her right hand with her left and lied.

"Yes." Without waiting for the man to finish his sentence, she walked past him, not looking back.

She jumped back as a shot of steam spurred out from something that looked like a heater. She glanced around the kitchen, and groaned. It was _filthy_. The dishes, to the right, as the sink, was dirty. An undescribable substance was caked and crusted all over the faded metal. The faucet, she examined when she got closer, did not even look safe to use, it was shaking up and down uncomtrolably. She turned her back on it, and peered around the room. Behind her was another sink, she guessed because all these vampires did was pile the dishes into the sink and elave them there. They probably had to get an extension.

The walls, had a green fuzzy fur like thing covered all over it. She could see spots of the tiles behind, and decided that she would not touch the wall.

She looked down when she heard something crack underneath her shoe. She lifted up her shoe to see a chain. It was tight linked, and cold to her touch. She looked around confused. it was the only thing that looked out of place in that area. She stopped her breathing for a second, she had heard something like an object coming to a stop. She followed the noise and saw a small clear sphere, spinning on the spot where it had connected with the wall which had redirected its path. She walked over hesitantly and picked it up. She peered inside and her head shot back as she saw what looked like a smaller flame grow bigger at her touch. It was red, and it seemed like only a hologram. She peered curious. It had a sort of ring atop of it, she stared at the chain and wondered if it had fallen off. When she looked up, she only realized that she had wandered behind the side of the fridge. It was all dusty and black. She stared at the wall with disgust.

She turned around and yelped. She saw the boy with brunetter hair. The only thing that stood out in the dark space was his dark green forest eyes. She whimpered when her grabbed her wrists, which she had threw up in surprise and pushed her up against the wall. Her brought his face close to hers. Everytime she turned her head to the side, whimpering, her followed her like a snake.

"What have you got there?" He stared at her hand, she tried to clamp it shut but he squeezed her wrist. It hurt but she still held tight. As he did this, he stared at her, teeth clenched. He twisted her wrist, smirking at her reaction. The baulb stared him right in the eye. "Youre not supposed to be stealing from here!"

"Im not stealing!" She tried to push him off, but only succeeding in balancing his weight and ending back onto the wall. She surpresed a slight gasp. "I found it in my bag. I brought it! I brought it!" She tried to raise her voice. But everyone was out of ear shot and she knew screaming for help would only just get her in even more trouble than she already was.

"Oh really- prove it." She paused. She hadnt counted on him saying that. She thought hard. She had an idea.

"L-l-look. Hold this." She looked pathethic as she waved her hand, limiting her movement. He let go of her and she sighed. Her grabbed the ball like a greedy little child and peered at it. The thing had a sort of white light about it that lit up the boys face. Immediately as his finger tips touched the surface, the fire inside died down to a light blue, small and petite. Her snarled, shoving it into her hand, not taking his eyes off it. He threw his head up infrustration when he saw that the fire flared again for her.

"You better wacth yourself!" He threatened her as he walked away, pointing a finger. She breathed heavily, falling back onto the wall. Not caring that her clothes was getting dirty. She weaved the ball through the chain and strung it around her neck for safe measures.

When she had contained herself, she went back to the kitchen. She looked aroung wondering what to do first. What was the point in cleaning the dishes and then putting them back in a dirty place? It was hopeless. So she was in the middle of deciding wheter to clean the place up or do the dishes. The answer was obvious, but did she want to take the risk and leave her duties undone.

She only left the tent once. She walked hurriedly towards a tent with cleaning supplies. At one glance, she grimaced. Nothing was clean in there either. Not even the _cleaning_ supplies which were supposed to be. She looked around, she needed to use magic. _Okay_. She braced herself. '_Leauretoille_.' She mumbled, pointing at a bucket. Elements were one of the hardest spells so it had took her awhile to get exactly what she had wanted. She smiled, satisfied with her work. She used the water from her spell and cleaned everything in the supply tent. '_Utiles_.' She had to chant that three times before it worked. She had set of tools, thinks like scrapers and scoops.

She scooped everything in her hand and walked hurriedly towards the kitchen before anyone saw. She let everything down on the extended counter with loud metallic noises. She eyed the wired shelf beside her. It really didnt have a purpose and seem out of place. If Shayy lied down fully, she could fit ontop of the whole entire counter. The shelf didnt even have anything on it. She decided to aligne her tools on it, so when, if when, she needed to leave them unattended they looked like they had belonged to the kitchen and she hoped no body would touch them.

_Okay, what to do first_? She put her hands on her waist and eyed the sink. Her eyes settled on the deep thing. Something down below gurgled. She thought it would be resonable to start with the sink so if anyone came in and caught her doing something that she shouldnt be doing, she could pretend that she was doing the dishes.

She scooped all the dishes and pushed them into the next sink. This took awhile because she had to hold them, without touching the food. She mumbled a spell and she saw a white line trace her hand, then change into plastic. _Magic gloves_.

She grabbed a kitchen cleaner and sprinkled it on. It had a weird smell and sea foam green colour. She looked down at it. The only way she could reach the bottom was if she reached her full hand down in and leaned down. The sink was seperated in too so she could move the faucet which was still moving, to the side. When she felt the chemical was working she grabbed a sponge and started scrubbing. The thing did what it was supposed to and the substance that was caked one started comming off in only a few scrubs. She used her magic to scrap most of it off and scoop it up and put it in the garabage. When she was done, she looked down at it. It wasnt sparkling clean, but atleast all that stuff was gone. She could actually see the drain now.

Next, she move on to the far wall. This was a tough on to tackle. She took a deep breath and grabbed the scraper. With one knee balancing on the sink, she started scraping off the green yuck. Someone cleared their throat, she didnt notice at first but double taked and saw the boy who had woken her up that morning, staring at her. She took her eye off her work for one second to see he was standing directly behind her. She could feel herself slipping, she tried to grab desperatly at the wall, but it was too smooth.

"HELP!" Was all she could call. She gave a huff when she saw that she had fallen into the arms of the boy. Embarassed, she let her down hastily. She fixed her outfit.

"What are you doing?"

"I was cleaning the walls." She gulped, scratching her head.

"Is that what we asked you to do?" He pursed his lips looking around. His eyes glanced over the sink and she could swear his features softened.

"No but-"

"But nothing. Dont do it again." He put his hands behind his back and walked past her. She stared foward, afraid to turn around. When she heard the tent flap close, she smiled like a little giddy child. She dragged a stool to the wall this time, and climbed up, starting again.

After she had wiped down almost every surface, she sat on the floor, exhausted. She threw the cloth down and looked around. No more dust. Now the area actually looked like someone could work around there without catching some kind of disease.

She stared, head swinging side to side, it was piled high. Now she had to do the dishes. The actually work started now. She got up, sturggling and walked towards

the sink. She took a pile from teh opposite side and put them infront of her.

She started off at first, with ease, but then as she noticed that the dishes kept coming and coming, her mind wandered. She remembered what had happened earlier that day. suddenly The way she was scrubbing the dishes began rougher and rougher. With each scrub, she added pressure. _Why..._scrub..._Does_...scrub..._he_... crack. She glanced down to see she had broken the dish. With a sigh she put her head in her hand and sobbed.

She had finally finished and left the tent, whipping off her gloves. She was going to prove Crepsley wrong and say that she actually _did_ have free time. She walked, looking up when someone almost ran her over with a cart. She stepped back, putting her hand on the cart to steady herself. She looked down and her hand had gotten into something that looked like noodles. She looked up at the boy.

"Where are these going?" She breathed.

"To the kitchen." he huffed. She had to make sure she had gripped the cart well, otherwise she would have fell. She gave a shocked look but then regained herself; an angry look came upon her face. She grabbed the cart violently from the boy, he gave her a dirty look, and went to the kitchen, stomping her feet.

Darren snickered, peering out of the tent.

"What are you laughing at?" Evra looked up, in the middle of petting his snake.

He nodded his head in the direction of something or someone that he couldnt see. "New girl- just got her first kitchen duty. She finished faster than I thought but then Smitters just went and gave her another load." He grabbed at his stomache, laughing.

"Thats...funny." Evra stated. He was about to say 'not' but thought otherwise. He knew Darren far longer than Shayy. And he wasnt about to let a girl get in the middle of his friendship.

She cursed her hands, staring at them after washing the pile of dishes. They were pruney and uncared for. No matter how many times she rubbed them, they stayed the same. She had went snooping around and found some excess material that the vampires never use. She couldnt image what they could possible use it for, but she found some hard plastic. With her magic, and the light from the necklace, she cut a square hole directly infront of the sink, dividing it into four tiny squares and sewed the plastic onto the outside. Now, as she worked, she could see exactly what was going on outside. But it didnt exactly help at the moment because it was completly dark. She only snarled once, as she saw the lights coming from the mountain. She could faintly see the figures of people jumping up and down. _Another party_, she cursed.

When she walked out, she saw Evras silhouette, beckoning for her to come. she pursed her lips sadly and shook her head. Pulling her sweater close to her, she walked to her room.

With a half mind to tell all those crazy vampires to go to bed, she laid her head down. Not wanting to worry herself over what had happened that day, she let her mind wander. Soon she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Allo! This is a review to the Anonymous review of Alice in Fugunderland. Just to remind YOU, in a non offensive way; I kept almost everything from Darren shan. _Darren_ infact doesnt have fangs, its only Shayy she is a _different_ sort of vampire. This was my idea of Darren. He gets softer. Thanks for your comments, but this story is almost _all_ made up. Thanks though.**

**Sorry I havent updated in awhile Ive been sick, very sick. I have some good ideas, so ill continue writing soon. Love you 3.**

& Shayy ;


	17. THE VAMPIRES PENCHANT :

The door shook violently. She went to open the door. Her hand nearing and nearing the doorknob. She could see her reflection in the shiny metal. She grabbed the knob and turned it. The door flew open and it was like her vision was blurred. There was someone standing infront of her, but she couldnt see clearly. Suddenly she was grabbed by the throat harshly and lifted off the ground.

"NO!" She awoke screaming as she noticed the door was vibrating. "GO AWAY! NO YOU CANT HAVE ME!" For a second there was a pause and then,

"Want you? I just _want you_ to do your chores. WAKE UP CALL!" The person s voice trailed, like he was looking down. She struggled to get to the door and opened it. She peered through slit eyes, which was the only thing she could do. When she rubbed her eyes notihing happened; she was just _that_ tired.

"Oh heyy.." She tried to lean against the doorframe but missed and almost fell but caught herself, feeling a weird sensation in her fingertips. When she looked up, the boy was gone. _Dammit_, she slammed the door.

She dug through her bag and found a black turtle neck with a sort of neckline that wraped around one shoulder. This shirt was a little looser but with her height it was a little long so she wore it as a dress, added a gold chain across her midriff to fool anyone who would critisize. Her hand touched something in her bag and she heard loud blaring music. She searched for the source and found her mp3 player. It was on full blast. She was about to put it back in but she thought better of it, no one would talk to her so she might as well take it. She held on and ran to get her gold hoop earrings. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and double taked. Her hair was _a mess_. She thought about washing it but saved it for that night. She grabbed a a hairtie and tied her hair back in a ponytail, leaving her curly bangs out.

Before heading out the door, she slipped on a pair of her black flats.

She held her breath, waiting for the expected mess. She peered in through the rock doorway. She held on and braces. She scowled seeing it the same way as before.

"Yeah...its always going to be like that." She turned around and screamed. "Didnt know my appearance would make anyone scream...?" Darren said giving her a quizzical look. She took a moment to breath, removing the hand which had darted to her chest in a sudden motion.

She gulped. "Where...did...you...come...from?" He was holding a glass of what looked like orange juice.

"Well, my mother and my father-" She gave a sigh, loud enough to interrupt him. "Aint that dress gonna make you look like a hussy?" He pointed with his glass. She gave a glare.

"Why are you talking to me?"

"I have no idea, you see I kind of mistakened you for those little people." She titled her head in outrage. She glanced down at the so called Harkat by Darrens side, she only then realized that she had forgotten to breathe. She nodded her head looking she was going to choke and hobbled away, not wanting to embarass herself by having a coughing fit infront of both of them. She left and went to find a pair of jeans.

She sat down, grimacing at a leftover napkin, plucked it up with disgust and walked over to the garabage. The same boys who were making fun of her, she noticed were all eating hearty whole meals. They didnt even seem to be that obnoxious, just innocent when they were eating. Her eyes searched around for the source of the food. _There_. A _whole_ table of food. She hurriedly walked.

"Morning Evra." She spoke to the green boy.

"Hello." He was busy piling his plate high with food. "Hey Shayy, umm, why dont you come sit with us." She looked back at his table, Darren teasing Harkat with fruit.

"Ohh," She gave a sorry look. "Im sorry Evra, but I dont think youre friends would like that. Im okay sitting by myself." She nodded, grabbed a metal tong and scooped up some salad into a plastic plate. She looked back at him seeing that he was walking away. She grabbed some dressing and walked back to the table. She sat down, licking the dressing off of her finger, only realizing that she hadnt gotten a drink. She figured her food was safe, and went to pour herself a drink. She turned around to see some guy picking at her food.

"Hey!" She trotted to the spot. "What do you think youre doing?" She stood up straight.

"Eating?" He smirked up at her from the dish.

"Yeah..." She nodded. "My food." She could feel Darrens eyes on her, sitting directly at the table infront of her. "NOW YOU MISTER, ARE GOING TO MARCH RIGHT BACK THERE AND GET ME SOME NEW FOOD." She said loud enough for everyone to hear. Then she leaned in and whispered, "_Hey ill give you ten dollars to get me a new plate of food_." She gulped at his look. But he did it anyways. She glanced nervoulsy in Darrens direction and noticed he was no longer looking over. She sat down and waited.

"Darren Shayy just-"

"I know." He shook his head. "She got Murphy to get her a new plate." He went back to chatting with Harkat. Evra turned away. What did he have to do to get his attention?

"Ill buy you a box of smarties if you woud roll on the ground and call my name followed by halleluiah 4 times." He gave a low chuckle when Harkat fell to the floor and did just that. Shayy gave a confused look, in the middle of forking a peice of salad into her mouth. She shut her jaw and tilted her head. Evra waved her off. And she nodded, plugging her ears once again with her headphones.

This _was_ a problem, no matter how long they ignored it for. Darren cant just be a spoilt brat all the time. He has to learn to live with the rest of the people who decide to join the little cirque family. Maybe...just maybe...if Darren knew how innocent Shayy was hed start to like her and actually accept her. He had to find a way. He bit his lip and thought. Like it was a miracle and god was answering his prayers, Kurda came to him. He didnt havea look of pleastries either.

She was listening to her favourite song when she saw something green out of the corner of her eye.

"Evra?" She wanted to say but instead it came out as "Abra?" with the food in her mouth. She looked to the side, wondering if he had understood.

"Yeah its me." He looked around and sat down infront of her. "I need to ask you something." She swallowed a little too fast and it hurt her throat.

"Sure." Was the only words she could let out as she massaged her throat. His yellow tongue darted our against his lips.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come sleep with us."

"Excuse me?" She spluttered, almost choking. She grabbed her drink and sipped.

"No no," He sortof got up and sat down. "Not like _that_ I meant like...umm, well I talked to Kurda." He sighed, She didnt like the way this was going. "He wanted me to relay the news to you because Im well..the _only one you talk to_." Those words hit her like a brick wall. She brushed the bangs out of her face but looked up when they moved back into position.

"What did he want to tell me that only you could." She paused,checking to see if that made sense and then nodded when she found it did.

"Shayy," He took a deep breath, she could see his snake like nostrils strain and looked up at her, those peircing yellow eyes. "You know how in this vampire world the grown adults only respect males. So, were getting a few vampires from down south and it would be disrespectful to put them in a tent." Shayy dropped her fork, not sure why but the metallic sound brought her back.

"Hes kicking me out?" She uttered.

"Hes kicking you out." He repeated.

"He..h...he really is kicking me out aint he?"

"Y-yeeah. But dont worry, you can come live with us _oh please dont start crying_." he looked around nervously.  
"Hes embarassed of me. Maybe I should just leave this place."

"You cant remember?" He came to a sad realization. "Shayy I insist that you come live with us."

"No no, I cant,-"

"You can do the dishes." He shrugged. She looked up.

"Dishes...I can do dishes." She smiled.

"You can do dishes." He gave an eye wiggled that made her laugh. She tried the same thing and they shared a laugh.

* * *

**Allo! Its Shayy double o eight. Lol, my friend made that name up for me ;) Just thought Id try it out. So here, you see that the vampires in vampire Mountain havent come a long while from accepting women and girls into their lives. It would be a GREAT disgrace if the full grown vampires where put into a tent and not offered a room. So what will happen? Well see. The next chapter is hot & ready. I guarantee youll like that one. :) Lets see hmm, at least 3 reviews? is that reasonable? And Ill add the chapter. Hmm, maybe if I feel like it Ill add it way before. So tell you friends and Show some vampire spirit ;). Im going to be starting a new story soon, this one is going to be continuing though. The next chapter, ill tell you more about it. THANKS to all the reviews, such cute names, and comments. Il glad everyone likes the story. Just so you know, when you review, I always go and check out a few of your stories.**

& Shayy ;


	18. MOONLIGHT :

Shayy looked around nervously. It was a simple get up. Just with a sort of different level like steps going to the living room. All hard wood floor.

"Vampires still continue to amaze me." She looked down in awe.

They had one love seat and two sofas. They had one small tv supported by a small little bench thing. She went up to it and stroked it.

"Aww, its so wittle and tiny. Its so cute." She had knocking something down off the shelf and bent down to pick it. She only then noticed that she had a pair of eyes on her. She peered up slowly to see Evra, stick his hands in his pockets and have his eyes dart every which way. She shook her head and prused her lips.

"Where do you sleep?" She stuck her fingers in the belt hook on her pants.

"In my room. First on on the left." He gulped.

"And Darren?" She gave an impressed look.

"Next one over." She walked over and saw a blank patch of wall. "You can sleep on the couch if you-"

"No this will be fine."

"What will?" She stroked the wall and a doorframe appeared.

"Remind me to get some minor decortaions for this room." She smiled and went to look around the rest of the house. She only left the sounds of her shoes on the floor as she walked away. She twirled around, not far away and said. "Oh yeah, thank you Evra."

She gotten comfortable when she went into the next cutoff in the room, a level higher than the living room. She sat down at the dinner table and thought of something better to do. She got up, hoping to get Evra.

"Hey Ev." Her smile quickly dissapeared when she saw that he was just watching tv. "Am I interrupting something here?" He wasnt just watching tv but ontop of some girl making out with her. He dart upwards as well did the girl. She gave a startled look, but said no more, only gathered her stuff and darted out of the tent. Evra looked up at her with a mix of embarassement and with anger.

"Im so sorry." She tilted her head.

"Its okay."

She looked to the side.

"I wanted to make dinner. Want to help?"

"Yeah why not. Nothing to do now is there?" She gave a nervous chuckle as he followed her to the kitchen.

Soon they were laughing, Shayy sitting on the counter, facing Evra on the opposite counter and sipping on her spritzer. The pot beside them steamed, filled with the noodles.

"No no, ah ah ah, I have another one. Okay someone asks you on a date and you tell them 'sorry, I have to wash my hair...all week'." Both of them laughed at that one. She leaned over and stirred the red sauce, throwing in a bit of spices.

"So, I dont mean to be rude," She jumped back up on the counter. "but how do you know Darren?"

"Well, hes been my best friend since ever."

"Whens ever?" She sipped her drink.

"Ever was when he first came to the cirque. He was sortof like you..he had noewhere to go...He was just lonely and wanted to fit it." Evra lied. Then he realized something. He kept it to himself though.

"Thats nice..now tell me this, when did he become an ass." She lifted her chin. There was a moment of awkward silence and then Shayy broke the ice with a chuckle. Soon it bloomed into a full blown laughter.

"Well, Darren is going to be coming in soon. Do me a favour okay?"

"Sure." He filled her in on everything.

Evra was sitting on the couch, lounging and watching tv. Darren walked in, swiftly moving the tent flaps.

Evra got up, in fake shock.

"Darren? What are you doing home so early?"

"Early, its 9 oclock at night."

"Well, for a vampire-"

"Whats wrong?" Both boys' heads turned as they hurt footsteps, coming closer. "_Whos that_?" Darren hissed and pointed. His breath stunk of the alternative alcohol.

"Its her." Evra gave a worried look.

"_I told you not to_-"

"Hey Ev?" Shayy walked in, and stopped, lookign up at Darren, mouth open. "Oh, hi Darren."

"Youve stained the air with your disgrace." Her eyes bulged at the statement.

"Yeah, cause thats just the highlight of my day, getting insulted." She walked up closer.

"Whatever, I dont want your pretty litle head worrying about things like that." He mocked her, eyes narrowing. Without another word, he walked out.

"Hell be back."

"No he wont." She walked out as well, but in the total opposite direction of him.

She ran quickly into the dish tent. There was no light except the faint one coming from the ball. But with a quick rub it went out. She opened the fridge, light suddenly flooding the room, and grabbed a drink that was in a weird curvy bottle. She held her drink and leaned over the sink.It was empty, always a good thing.

The spot where she had made the little home made window, let in some moonlight that cut through the darkness like butter.

_She looked up and screamed, a hand was abruptly wrapped around her mouth._

She shook her head...She was seeing things. She opened the cap off the bottle and turned around, this time gasping. She lowered the drink and stared in wonder. _Darren_? She was afraid to say the name outloud.

He looked to the side, she could see eachtime he breathed, the air so cold it formed into tiny puffs. His face was confused and he repeatedly opened his mouth to talk but the words never came out.

He let him come closer, when he did. So close she could see his puff right infront of her eyes. He leaned forward, both hands on the counter beside her. He meant to touch to counter but his hard nail accidently brushesd against her arm. She hissed and whipped her head automatically towards the wound. She stayed staring forwad, realizing that her fangs were retracting. She could feel like sliding out. Hot from being inside her mouth.

"Look at me..." He bit his bottom lip, examinging her face full of hair. When she didnt turn, only breathed deeply, he grabbed her cheeks with intent and made her look at him. She tried to close her eyes, making them come in but the damage was already done and he had saw.

"Why didnt you tell me?" The space inbetween then was uncomfortable but she, with one fluid motion, jumped onto the counter, forcing him to go back. She rested her hands on both sides, swinging her legs off the counter. She leaned down towards his face who was looking at her. The moonlight shone on only half of his face. His eyes looked even more mesmerizing at that moment. Her breath kept coming and she shuddered.

"_Why didnt I tell you what_?" She didnt know why her voice only came out as a whisper. He kept moving closer, His face was inches from hers now. For some reason she couldnt move, she didnt want to move. Her body was dead stiff.

"_that you were a vampire_."

"You did-" She was cut off my Darren harshly throwing himself at her; their lips colliding. She was surprised at first her fingers went up automatically about to push him off but then she found she couldnt bring herself to. She had her eyes open but then once she felt his tongue asking for entry with hers, she couldnt resist, she felt her eyes closing shut. The he didnt the unthinkable, he kept pushing her back until she was lying on her back and he was ontop of her. She made sure that it wouldnt lead to anything else. He had his hands on her midriff,travelling. She gave a uncalled for moan into his mouth, opening her eyes as she did, _Why did I just do that_? But then his tongue came back around and her eyes closed again.

But then she felt Darren slipping and landing back on his feet. She broke it off but Darren was still acting like he was kissing her. She darted her tongue out of her mouth onto her lip nervously and rested Darrens head in her lap. She stroked his hair, spiky and with alot of gel. She had to wipe it off on the back of his shirt.

"Youre drunk arent you?" She kept stroking and looked up.

"Mmhhh.." He gave a groan. She felt a tear come to her eye. That kiss meant nothing he would just be right back to the way he was the next day. He would just have a big hangover.

She gulped hard, hearing only the sounds of Darrens rough breathing and the faucet dripping.

The moonlight suddenly didnt seem so romantic...

. & .

* * *

**haha, So theres the chapter, I hope you liked it. Yes, this part was a little mary Sueish, but I made it a pat to make it like that. This was showing that when Darren realized that Shayy was a vampire because stress, anger and adrenaline causes the fangs to retract, he feels different. It doesnt help the fact that he was drunk..but... a new connection will come between them. I think I might have to change the rating ;)**

**So I started two new stories, ill tell you a little about them to see if youre interested.**

**.1 Poking fun at how to annoy characters. It seems to be a big ht, getting more reviews at the same time than I ever had. I am slowly doing almost all characters you throw at me. I hope to go far. Check out 22 ωαуѕ тσ αηησу єяαgση ;**

**.2 This is also poking fun. just because its in the Cirque du Freak category, I wasnt sure where to put it, doesnt mean its all about Darren Shan. It also has a mix of Eragon, Bobby Pendragon, OCs & This story. The characters find out that some crazed fanfiction writer is watching them and is now taking over their lives and turning them into Mary Sues. To be fair, she turned it into a game and now the characters basically pick their own fate. Who said it was good fate? Check out ωнєη тαℓєѕ cσмє αкησcкιη'.**

**Dont forget. Ill give you a nice juicy Apple Slushy if you press taht nice button & review. Anyone have any favourite parts/lines?**

& Shayy ;


	19. INSULTS THROW :

Shayy had awhile to think as she stroked Darrens hair. It was so greasy with gel she wasnt sure what she would find in there...a couple of bugs, some left over dinner?

She awoke to something tickling her cheek, when she raised her head, she could feel the blood rush back from resting against something for so long. She blinked sleepily and glanced down at the figure resting on her lap. Darren. For once she was happy to see him.

He awoke differently, he was expecting a nice warm bed but what he got was a hard bony thigh. He had only noticed when he reached his hands to get up and grabbed counter. Then as he tried to get up, he noticed his legs were asleep.

"what...happened?" he said groggily. He tried to stand himself up but Shayy could see that his arm were getting the shakes. And then they collaspsed under his weight. But as to be expected, his head didnt hit the counter, it just bounced off like there was some sort of protective cushion there.

"What the hell?" Shayy jumped down out of her seat, peering at the spot and then back at Darren who was rolling around and clutching his head. "Why didnt you hit the counter?"

"Glad to see you were hoping.." He stood up, grabbing at his hair. She looked around, like she could find the answer to her question.

"that was weird..."

And they let it go.

"Uhh, think Evra will be worrying about where we are."

"Naw, hes cool." He confirmed. I nodded, but still pursed my lips at his actions.

"What were you thinking drinking last night?" She heard her tone and it shocked her. She sounded like a mother, lecturing her child.

"I can do whatever I want wherever I want." He looked up.

"Okay, but you cant barge in here and start making out with me." The surprise on his face told everything.

"What do you mean? I made out with you?"

"I mean what I say, you did." He blinked slowly. But then his features turned to worried.

"Was it good?"

"You fell asleep." She stated bluntly.

"Damn," he cursed to the side. She rolled her eyes. He stepped closer but she stepped back reluctantly.

"Did it hurt?"

"What do you mean did it hurt?" She thought he was talking about how he had fallen asleep and the kiss really technically meant nothing.

"Sometimes I cant really control my strength."

"Im a big girl, _and_ a vampire, are you implying that you can overpower me?" Her reaction was pure. In one quick motion, as if he had gluided towads her, he was standing infront of her, closer than she would have liked and leaning in.

"_I did last night_." And in a snap, he was out the tent door.

"Ugh, you pig." She remarked, offended. He was already gone by then.

. & .

Shayy walked in the mountain entrance, surprised to see alot of vampires working and scattering around.

"Hey you-" She held out a finger but the busy vampire walked right past her. She turned and tried again, "Excuse me?" A vampire with black hair carried a large box and accidently walked into her. She huffed and walked away. To make matters worse, someone grabbed her arm and spinned her around. She came face to face with the brunette guy who had accused her of stealing the necklace she had on underneath her shirt.

"Where do you think _youre_ going?"

"To eat, I can stll do that right?" She snapped.

"Not now, you have to prepare the camping area for the bonfire in two days time." She stared up at him with disgust and awe.

"Youve got to be kidding me right?"

"I kid you not. Heres the list of stuff _you_ need to gather." He shoved a peice of paper in her face. she took it and read it over, it was short but she had never heard of these things before. When she looked up the guy was walking away.

"WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO GET A FISH HEART FROM?!" Shayy screamed, she paused then added, "Do they even sell fish hearts?" She looked up but saw that there was no chance that he was about to turn around and help her.

"You could try Truska, she had all sorts of weird stuff." She set her feet down, and her face turned from worried to smug. Standing beside her was Darren.

"Howd you get out here so fast?" He looked around like he was checking something and then pulled her behind a tent. Checking for something Shayy couldnt see once more, he leaned in and whispered.

"See, my race can flit..."

"You mean flirt?" She hugged the list to her and leaned back when Darren angrily look at her. She gave a confused look. "_what_?"

"Flit, is what we call when he can move at fast speeds."

"Cool? wont that only get you into trouble?"

"Why?"

"well I mean you could do anything and nobody would catch you." He left his mouth hanging open for a moment but then shut it tight. Shayy didnt like the was a smirk was overcoming Darrens facial features. She leaned against the tent with hre back and Darren came closer.

"So, whatever, my race has magic!" She curled her fingers in a circle and made the tips glow like an aura. He watched it but then his attnetion went back to Shayy. she shifted uncomfortably when Darren put a hand on the tent above her head. He leaned in close and now she could feel his breathing.

"So...Shayy, _did you like that kiss?"_ Her eyes were lingering on his lips. and only on his lips as he came closer.

"_what_?" She was confusing herself, not thinking straight as he brought his lips closer and closer. and then -FLASH- She blinked repeatedly and turned to see a guy smiling brightly and held a camera in his hands. Darren back off, looking sly.

"Oh hoho! That is priceeelesss. Oh my god,"

"Did you get that?" Darren asked the boy. He handed him the developing picture, shaking it.

"Cyeah, how could I not. did you see how desperate she was looking. damnn." His voice trailed away as he left, she could still hear his laughing. She blushed deeply. Darren gave her a smug look and walked away.

Shayy _could_ cry she wanted to cry. But there was other things to do at the moment. Payback, can be a bitch.

. & .

She went back to her room, desperatly needing a bath, her clothes were all sweaty and her hair, her _hair_, it was like it had a life of its own. She shut the door to her room, resting her back against it and sighed. _Queit_, the sole thing she would have to strain to get. When the moment was over, she walked over to her duffel bag and picked out her outfit for the day. It was pretty hot and dusty out so she took out a pair of her shorts, which she usually only wore under her skirts, but she didnt see fit to wear one at the moment considering her situation. She suddered at the thought. They were tan and lightweight, she almost always packed them because they didnt take up much space. Then she took out brown long tube top with spiraling designs lining the top and a beige crop top. When she shifted the bags weight, she heard something tinkling, she peered into the bag. _Not another set of coins..._ She thought to herself annoyed. But what she pulled out, almost made her cry. It was the necklace her mother had given her, before she had passed away. It had clear string and a ball of cluster beads in the middle. She huffed, sometimes when she would get mad, shed just throw all of what she was wearing into her clothes drawer, no matter what it was. In rage, she must have tucked the necklace behind some clothes and it got dragged along when she packed. She held it up to the light and noticed that it had lost its touch. She laid it down beside her clothes. She threw her black flats off of her feet and replaced the spot at the door with some of her old suede flats.

She undressed, holding the towel to her body and opened the door. She winced as soon as the breeze carried the water's mist to her skin. She stared in disgust at the water like it was the plague when infact all it was was cold. She dipped a toe in and shivered. Finally, she just let it all go, throwing the towel to the floor and felt it best that she just get it over with quick. It took her a good few moments to let the shock overcome her. _It was freezing_! Cold like no other, that sent shivers down youre spine.

But once she got used it, it wasnt so bad. She splashed the water, liking the sound. And before she knew it, it was over. The same ritual, come out cover herself and went to dress. She stared at her toes and wiggled them, they hurt from walking so much. She strung the shorts and the top on. She left the crop top open and rolled the sleeves up a bit. But the strangest thing was when she went to lift her necklace towards her neck. She felt a pulling sensation and then the beads were gone from the string. She peered at the ground, hoping to see the beads fall, but there was nothing. She touched at her neck, pulling out the chain and felt the orb, she had forgotten. She looked at it closely and gasped. She could see her tiny beads floating around inside of the glass incasing. It was like it was some sort of gravity pull. And then at her touch. the flame started up again, she jumped and threw it back down her shirt.

Slipping on her flats, she walked out the door. The list was tucked safely in her pocket. She could feel her tummy rumbling so she went to the great hall and watched as once again adults and kids alike scarffed down their food. She went to the buffet line and started taking some noodles which smelt delicious. Apprently Arra Sails was an _excellent_ cook. I was just about on my fifth spoon full when I heard snickering. Laughing basically, which was rare. I looked up at the wall infront of me. I turned around, and it stopped. When I turned back around, it started again. This time she rolled her eyes and put it off as just those stupid kids again. She could feel eyes staring at her but she just figured it was because of her shorts. And then a hand tapped her on her shoulder. It was Evra. He looked a litte sheepish.

"Oh hi Ev, I was just about to come over and talk to you." She selconciously flipped her hair out of her face.

"Hey, um Shay, did you get something today?" He jumped right at the question. She seemed confused and she really was.

"Umm, no...was I supposed to?" She narrowed her eyes.

"No, something _I_ cant get..." He lead on but she wasnt catching it.

"Uh, not getting it?"

"Uh, umm, a girl thing."

"You mean..?..OH-oh, no." She chuckled and wave her hand. Then she turned serious. "why?"

"Well..." He nodded his head and started looking behind her. She turned and tried to peek at her behind. She saw that through the 'light' beige shorts she handnt toweled off enough and now there was large water marks that had pooled up.

"Thats not what you think it is." She was suddenly heating up. She stared around at all the people. Now the staring eyes affected her. Now that she knew the problem.

Evra just nodded.

"No really!" She raised her voice a little. "I took a shower or bath- whatever you call dipping in that hell hole of yours."

"Are you sure youre okay?" He gently held her by her elbow and led her to the table he was sitting at. She kept talking, holding her plate out infront of him.

"Yeah yeah Im okay. I just took a shower!" He sat her down and went around to sit beside none other than the notorious Darren. He held his hand to his face and leaned forward. She watched him, he seemed to be trying not to say something or trying not to laugh...

"No wonder youre so bitchy.." He spat fast and just as fast, covered his mouth. "Whoops, that slipped out."

"I am _not_ bitchy!" She contradicted herself by slamming her fork into the noodles and forking it into her mouth. "Im just hungry, and tired...and scared." She tried to pronounce but with all the food in her mouth, all they heard was mumbles. She swung the fork around as she talked. With one harsh swallow she stared at Darren. "Why do you constantly insist on," She stopped herself. Only she had saw it, he winked at her. "...insulting me?..." She peered at him.

He looked up obnoxiously, "Dont know, just guess Im like that."

"uh-Anyways," Evra raised his voice interrupting. "Darren," He gulped, "did you hear, Mr Tall is doing another show?"

"What really?" His gaze still lingered on Shayy but slowly went to Evra. She ate her food silently, trying to juice every bit of information in her mind. She wanted to ask what show but she didnt want to seem to obvious. She was trying to get them to leak the location she was at. But Harkat caught on, she hadnt even noticed him sitting there.

"You mean...the 'special' show."

"Yeah you know the-_ohh_, yeah the 'special' show." Evra nodded.

"Sure, you doing something."

"Only if you do." He smiled. Darren cracked his knuckles and leant back like he was old.

"Madam Octa is getting a little too old for the crowds, so many people these days have Aracnaphobia and theyll stop coming trust me."

"That reminds me that there was this movie they made with these giant spiders who-" They all stared at her silently as she raised her hands to show how high. She scowled and picked her fork up once more and ate her food silently.

"That didnt help one bit. I need something new. Maybe I could help you with youre snake Ev?" He looked hopefully at his friend.

"Now Darren, you know that snakes is my thing. Even though Id like to share the show with you."

"Yeah, I know how it is. I wonder what I could do..."

"Dont let that brain go to waste.." Shayy remarked.

"Hey-If youre saying that-"

"No no, I wasnt being sarcastic." Darren stopped. "Im being serious. You could do something with all those stupid remarks you always give me. Oh I have an idea why dont you hit on almost all the women in the audience and then you could you know just coax the money out of their purses." Shayy had had him for a moment. He nodded, smiling holding out a finger.

"Ah ha ha, good oneeee. You had me there for a moment. How bout a better idea- you strip and then that way theyll pay to put youre clothes back on." Shayy chocked on her noddles, Harkat gave a deep inhale and Evra spat juice all over the table. Shayy stared up at him smirking.

"Youre funny- see what I mean-hilarrious. Use that brain, I mean, if brains were food youd probably stave, but hey to please a crowd like the ones you guys have-doesnt take alot." She replied snidely. Darren nodded.

"You think you can do better?"

"I _know_ I can do better." She leaned it.

"okay, prove it. Join the show." He sucked his teeth.

"I think I will-"

"Wait Darren. dont you think you should ask somebody before you invite her to this thing?"

"Dont worry, Im sure another act couldnt hurt."

"Well, then," She got up with her plate and started walking, "Its on." When Shayy was almost out of earshot, Darren yelled,

"Dont forget to wear that hussy outfit if youre still planning to strip!" Shayy stopped in her tracks staring all the new eyes glancing at her and scratched her head. "Oh-Oh-what are you going to do? okay, now that was rude.." Darren sat back down after his taunting. Shayy had given him the finger.

. & .

* * *

**Hahaha, so you see the necklace has a mind of its own & is now getting jealous of any other necklace Shayy wears :o. This is well needed update, thanks to the reviewers once again! Shayy is now in another story When A Tales Comes A Knockin'. Shes in the humour/adventure so dont forget to check that out! The new chapter will be written but because of school, maybe take awhile. Just hold tight, they will come. I love this story & will ALWAYS continue it. I swear, its like my all time story ;). Oh! I think I might start a little entery/contest just for the next chapter because I need some acts for the show. so heres how its going to go. Just tell me this, "Why should I chose you to be in my story?" Well written answer. But I garuantee that almost everyone should get in. So yaa :) Just copy the italic part of the form & pm the answers. Here you go :**

**CHARACTER FORM;**

**Disclaimer: youre character, either it be yourself or someone you have created, will be entered into this story any way you chose them to, as long as its creative. **

**Things you will need to include:**

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Description: (Things like, eye colour, hair colour, things they would randomly say, favourite quotes, style) Anything you would normally use for any one of your characters._

_How They Would Racte To: Sadness, Greif, Happiness, Cockiness (Example, if someone told them that they were ugly, would they reacte dramamtically or just stare)_

_Any Special Facial Reactions: Eyebrow wiggle, Wink, Inhale... etc._

_Two Set out Outfits: Describes in great detail. _

_Act: Describe talent in great. Make it something original not just powers that lest you...raise water..._

_Successful Act?: Did they like the act or not. How did the audience reacte to youre talent? Example, did you have a hidden 'other' show to trick the guests?_

**There you go, next chapter you shall be added in shortly. Since the chapters are already written in. It may take awhile.**


	20. DONT YOU JUST HATE IT WHEN :

The nerve of that boy! Shayy tisked, she didnt have an apetite anymore so she had thrown her tasty dish out into the trash. She breathed in, but caught a scent. she noticed suddenly when a vampire walked by, even though he was _way_ too old for her, her eyes followed as he walked by. She licked her lips but then suddenly shook the strange feeling off. _What the hell? Whats wrong with me..._ She looked at her wrists and noticed that she had been scratching at the insides of them even though she didnt have an itch. She looked around and pulled her sweater down, holding the material down with her nails.

She felt hungry, but not for food, for something _else_. When she breathed, each time, her body was struggling to try to stop her from inhaling. Her vision was blurring with the lack of oxygen and she was scared. Then it cleared, she stared around like she could find the person who had done that to her. She saw a boy, the same boy who wakes her up every morning, he was leaning against a wall and talking to Arra Sails. He was asking her about 'how to improve his depth perseption' but it didnt look like he wanted to talk so much as speak. You could guess where his eyes were. She scratched at her head, wondering if it would be wise to interupt both persons.

She stood beside them, not too close but far enough. She looked up at them every so often.

"Shayy, youve been scratching at that wall for over 15 minutes now, unless you plan on escaping from here, what on earth are you doing?" Arra interrupted.

"Oh uh, I didnt want to interrupt you two." She said sheepishly.

"Dont worry, im not going anywhere and neither is this conversation." She smiled a knowing sort of smile. Like as if she was someone who could comfort.

She glanced at the boy, who hadnt noticed her yet and tugged Arra a little closer to her.

"Uh, where do you keep the blood?"

"Well, you shouldnt be venturing around here alone, and as you can see," She looked back at the brunette. "Im a little busy here. Why dont you run off and go find Darren or Evra and see if they can help you?" Shayy was taken back by the fact that Arra suggested she do that.

"But I think im old enough-"

"Do you question me girl?" She cut her off. _Woah_, _It was like she went from zero to bitchy in seconds!_

"No uh- I just want some bloo-"

"I _said_, you are to go find Darren or Evra so _they can help you_." She gritted her teeth and forced out the last part to her. She didnt want to question anymore.

"Oh-okay." She stuttered. Arra went to turn back around but Shayy stopped her once more,

"Arra."

"Yes?" She turned back around and her peircing eyes started into Shayys. She hesitated, showing a look of a person who had just tasted a rank taste. She grabbed at her hair.

"Arra you know that boy isnt interested in depth perception..." She sighed, Shayy thought that she was about to get angry again but then she actually smiled.

"I know, he never will be, I even threw in a sentence like, 'So, you like my chest eh?', he didnt even stir. Damn children."

"So..then why are you doing it?"

"It makes me feel young again." Shayy found herself smiling. Arra left with a wink.

Shayy watched herself as she walked through the yard. Dust was flying every which way as vampires alike pranced around, hurrying for last minute tasks. She didnt want to be caught by her supposed boss because something told her that he wouldnt take an easy on her.

She pushed aside the tent flap and surveyed the inside. Walking in and closing it once more from behind her back whilst looking out towards the room. It was quite eerie now that she was all alone. The light was off and all she could see was from the sunlight poking through the material holes in the tents walls.

She was looking for Darrens room, and couldnt remember what Evra had told her. She tried the first, opened and screamed as a giant snake reared its head and prepared to attack. What she was actually seeing was Evras pet snake through the magnifying of its cage. She calmed herself and looked around. Almost everything was green but what was strange was that Shayy noticed Evra slept in a hammock. She fluffed one of his green pillows out of respect and habit. She walked out and went to the next room, this was deffinately Darrens room.

She was almost afraid to touch the doorknob. But she did it anyways. The very scent of the rom gave her chills up and down her spine. She poked her head in and expected something big like the previous snake but only saw a small cage. Something moved around inside of it, something black and furry. She closed the room door behind her silently. The room was untidy and unkept. As Evra did, Darren slept in a hammock. _Was this the new way to sleep soundly?_

She gasped, a good sort of gasp. Darren had pictures pinned up directly on the wall above his hammock so that when he lied down, he could look up at them. She cautiously climbed onto the bed and positioned herself as you would when youre lying down. She felt awkward sitting in the same bed that Darren had a few hours earlier, but it was okay for the moment. The pictures actually brought a tear to Shayys eyes. He had pictures of his family, at random times, being silly, on family trips, in the home. But there was on that brought Shayys hand up slowly to her mouth in awe. It was of a very pretty little girl, smiling ever so brightly, full faced at the camera. At the bottom, Shayy rose up to see, had the words 'Annie '0' There was another number following the date but she hadnt seen it because her head suddenly whipped towards the closed door. Someone was coming into the tent.

"_Yeah yeah, dont worry Ev, Ill get it and then we can head out._" She heard Darrens voice strain as it came from outside.

She scrambled, racking her brain. Tonnes of things were running through her mind at the same time. She glanced around the room. _Where to hide...where to hide? _She thought about the closet but that was too obvious, what if what he wanted to get was some sort of article of clothing? She quickly struggled to fit her body under the desk. _He surely wouldnt be coming in here to write a letter or something.._ She told herself with confidence. The cobwebs and dust clung to her clothes and hair like nothing. She heard the sound of the door opening with confidence and held her breath. She heard him grunt. She peered around the corner but didnt want to get caught so she peered under the space.

He was struggling to push the door a little more than he could because of the pile of clothes on the floor but then stopped. Shayy pulled back. _Had he saw her_? She huffed qeuitly.

He walked in and glanced at the bed. _damn damn damn!_ She cursed in her head. He was hesitant but then shook it off, and where does he decide to take a seat, at the desk. She shuddered so violently, she was afraid that she had shaken the desk. She stopped and took a deep breath, hugging her knees to her chest. She heard a non mistaken thump as Darren put his head down on the desk. She looked up, struggling because it was so high that she had to roll her eyes upwards that they got tired. He was so close, only on look down and he would see her. But then she felt something wet fall onto her arm. She was grossed out at first but then she looked closer at it, bringing it closer to her face. It was a teardrop. In a second that it was there, it was sucked into the necklace. She tisked inside her head.

But the important thing was, Darren was crying. For a reason Shayy didnt know. She nibbled her lips, fighting back tears as she heard him sobbing harder. Then when she thought he could cry no more, something fluttered at Shayys feet, she quickly tried to kick it away but caught a glimpse as it was one of those faily portaits. He foot was inched from in when she stopped, seeing Darrens chair pushed back and he leaned down. Her breath caught in her throat and he looked up. His face showed pure confusion with a hint of anger, but he didnt blow. He surveyed her. She had tears like him. _Where they tears from laughing or tears shared from me?_ He thought to himself. But then she hugged his leg and whispered,

"_Darren...its okay._" He knew then that her tears were truthful and not a lie.

"Why are _you_ crying, you didnt get your family taken away _you_ chose to come here." He said bitterly. This hurt her. She hugged his leg closer and cried into it. she didnt mind the briskness of the hairs on her face, she would have appreciated an area that was not a leg, but at the moment, this didnt cross her mind.

He looked down at her, back heaving, hair in her face, tears running down her face. He gulped. This went a little too far.

"look," he licked the corners of his mouth tasting salt. "Im sorry, if this is about me calling you a hu..ssy," He struggled to say it. "Or something, Im sorry." She shook her head in his leg. "then.." He said no more. No amount of words could heal the issues she had. He knew that. He pursed his lips and grabbed as gently as he could, her upper arms. She let him. He pulled her up and smiled, holding back a laugh as he glanced at her dust caked clothes and hair. He brushed bits off. But left the cutest off them all. A tiny spot on her nose that she had gathered when she had wiped her eyes. It brought out her eyes. She gulped heavily.

He kissed her once above the speckle, once on her forehead and then hugged her close. He felt her tense but then reluctantly return the hug.

She was in sheer heaven until the door shot open revealing Evras shocked face. He held the doorkob with a tough grip. He giggled like a schoolchild, smirked and then shut the door.

"Ev-EVRA!" Darren yelled then ran after him. In between sobs, Shayy let out a giggle.

. & .

When Darren had finally stopped running seeing as Darren was chasing him, Evra in between chuckles, spat out,

"I guess now Shayy, you...haha, can come with us."

"With us where?" He voice was deep and croaky from the crying, but she was glad for the invitation.

"To the Whispy Woods, Mr Tall lets us go there now seeing as...well, we know around this place better than anyone else." She looked up briefly at Darren but then looked down.

"If its okay with Darren." She didnt want to see clingly. Darren bit back a response, but then mumbled something.

"Im sorry? I didnt catch that." She leaned in closer, straining to hear.

"I _said,_" He enforced, "I think Ive seen enough with you. I mean, I just spent like all of 5 seconds with you, and I found myself doing things I didnt think I ever would!" Darren glared as Evra snickered.

"Well, I need some animal blood so really, Im coming wheter you like it or not." The bitterness in her voice was enoguh to shut him up.

"Okay." Darren bit his bottom lip, taken back by Shayys abrupt answer. "If you get hurt, Im not carrying you..." He looked her up and down quickly. "And, its getting cold, you better change out of those hussy clothes right?"

She snapped and shot at him. But Evra caught her arm so harshly that she could feel it bruising. She sharply inhaled and looked at Evra, stopping in her tracks.

"Youre used to it," He rolled his eyes. "Just let it go." She pulled her arm away and went to walk out of the tent. Before she left Evra yelled, "Well be waiting here!"

She shook her head as she walked. The clouds were indeed coming in.

She went into her room and dug deep into her bag. She pulled off her clothes and threw on a blue tank top, layering it with a blue front button up hoodie that showed off her stomache well. Even though her chest was small, this top was fit for her. She didnt care. She put on her black pants and tied the same gold chain she had used around her black dress and put it around her lower stomache. She dug deeper into her bag and found some earrings that was not quite hoops but it had large circular hoops hanging from the hook. They swung everytime she shook her head. She didnt want to risk another necklace by trying to put it on so she just kept the original one on. With a huff she threw on her black flats. she debated bringing a bag just incase she needed to carry anything but didnt.

She walked out into the now grey outside. She spotted Darren and Evra kicking around dirt with their shoes. she gave a short wave.

"Did I take long?"

"No not really. We figured you would take another one of youre baths." Evra chuckled. She immediately glared. He stopped.

"So umm, lets go." Shayy eyed the bags Darren and Evra were holding.

"Whats in the bag?" She pointed to them as they walked. Darren threw a bag to her. It was dry and scratchy.

"Its not whats _in_ the bag, but what _will_ be in the bag." Darren stated.

"And that is..?"

"Youll have to get youre pretty little fingers dirty because we have to gets some food for the little people. dead," He came closer, "Rotting," He clenched his teeth near her face, "Animals." He smirked and backed off. She shuddered from having him so close.

They started walking at a slow pace, Shayy looked at the clouds and examined them. She could no longer she the spaces where the sun shone through. She looked down, catching Darrens eye who was starting at her for no apparent reason. But he looked down. She gave a confused look. His eyes looked like he was searching for something infront of him.

"Hey Ev, remember that spot where I told you I burried those bones? Why dont you go see if theyre still there." _That was weird, he usually wants to be far away from me. Now he wants to be alone..uh oh this cant be good..._ She cautioned herself. She could see that Evra was fighting asking 'why' but didnt ask. He left, head bend around the tree area. Darrens eyes followed him for awhile, to behind the tree.

"Listen you," He slammed her against the wide tree tunk, She yelped shortly because it hurt but then bit down on her lip shortly realized her scream would have reached Evra who was on the opposite side. "If you tell _anyone_ what went on in there-youll have me to answer to."

"What happened?" His features softened with releif.

"Good, you cant possible tell anyone if you pretend it didnt happen." He held her shoulders.

"No, really, what happened?" She asked curiously. She really did want to know what was going on. I mean, he was sending mixed signals. One minute he was acting like he liked her and then some moments, she felt unloved. He grabbed at his hair and in all the violence, she hugged herself and blinked rapidly each time he swung.

"I cant even tell right now. Everytime Im near you, I feel..." He looked up at the sky and Shayys breath caught as she saw how nice his eyes were. "Different. But then sometimes," She winced and looked at him outrage as he hit the tree with his fist. "You want to hit me?!"

"No-never, but just angered. Ugh!" He grabbed at his hair once more. "Youre so confusing!" He came so close that she could see the puffs of breath escaping his mouth. "Youre crying again?" He raised a delicate finger and wiped what looked like a teardrop.

"No." The surprise caught him off guard. He looked up and felt something wet his forehead and then the drops fell like buckets. Shayy screamed with glee and hugged Darren close because he had a nice thick warm sweater. As the water ran down her back she was directly under, she arched her back and cried out in shock. Darren found this amusing as he chuckled. Her features grew neutral and Darren wondered what she was planning. She plucked a large branch holding it for a moment, building strain and let go seeing the jets of beads hit him and surprise written all over his face. He chocked out a laugh, trying to move as little as possible so it wouldnt run down anymore. Evra ran near, holding the burlap sack over his head. His eyes slits, from having to see through the beating rain. Shayy held out a hand and grabbed him close to keep the warmth. She caught Darrens eye and paused, he was just staring at her. She looked down and she busied herself rubbing Evras scales to keep warm.

It was awhile before she heard mewing, like a tiny animal trapped. She ignored it thinking it was either Darren or Evra trying to scare her but when she chuckled and said,

"Very funny guys.." They both looked at her like she was a crazy person and said,

"We didnt do anything..." Her hand slowly trailed from when she was hugging herself down to her sides in shock. She looked around and followed the noise. At one point she was going in the wrong direction because the sound seemed like it was coming from that side. But she corrected herself and parted a bush. What she caught sight of, make a lump appear in her throat. There was a fox. The fox was small, looked about three months old. Its colour was magnificent; a simple light red. It had a cute button nose and small features. As it opened its mouth to growl cutely, Shayy saw tiny blunt teeth the size of a finger nail. Its tail swiched. It looked like some had delicately dipped in paint with extreme percision and care. Some of the white was starting to overgrow the red so it looked like claws crawling up its fur. Its fur was matted but from the wettnes. From what Shayy could see, its tip of its ears, snout and tips of its of its paws were white. Shayy crouched down and sees the poor creautres' legs is stuck in a trap. It probably had ran away trying to get away from the rain and hid in a bush, only to come in contact with the trap. She knelt so close that she mewing of the creature was practically in her ear. And thats when she felt the bushes rustle. She leant closer, away from the fox, wondering if there was another. She pulled back the branched and jumped back, seeing a tiny blonde boy with curly hair. She flung herself backwards and screamed at the top of her lungs. The boy had caught her by surprise.

All Darren saw was Shayy shoot back in surprise. SHe continued screaming and this was unlike her. Quick as a flash, without question, he pulled the bow from his back, cocked it and shot and arrow straight into the bush. But that was when Shayy turned with a look of pure shock, her eyes wide and her skin turned a ghostly pale.

"What have you done?" Was all she said. He turned to looked at her directly.

"Are you okay?" He choked out. She didnt answer but a gasp like cry escaped her lips and she flung herself at the ground where the bushes were. Her hands sturggled to grasp the poor boys frame. She slipped on the and and he fell to the ground with a thump, the arrow shaft protruding from his chest was seeping inwards more.

"_Arieole? Arielle? Aristole?_" She muttered frustrated, her mind running wild as she tried to remember the words to the healing spell. She couldnt figure it out. "Darren-help!" She cried out, hugging the boy to her, hand on the back of his head, resting him on her shoulder. She could feel the warmness of the blood sinking into her shirt. She gagged, she had just thought about feeding off of a half dead human. She choked out the words,

"take him...cant...please..." She handed him to Evra, the blood feeling cold with the gust of wind and the lttle raindrops. She did something she never knew she could. Her sense became clearer, as she realized what she had to get and she sunk he hands deep into a bush, pulled out a wriggling rabbit, with her eyes closed out of disgust she snapped its neck. When it stopped moving out of shock she drank the blood greedily, watching Darren and Evra peer at her scared. They had never seen this side of her before. She gave a gasping nervous chuckle.

"Please help me...Get that kid away from me!" She sobbed. Then her other side took over her, she snarled and tried to grab at the boy. Evra quickly held her back. She struggled but slowly came to, relaxing against Evra. "help.." She began blinking slower and slower.

"We have to go quick. Hes bleeding fast!" Darren looked at his hands from beneath the boy, soaking with red. Shayy gulped, feeling the bile rising from her stomache. Evra gently pushed her forward, not removing his hand from around her wrist and she walked, unsteadily.

From the hopsital wing, which was a medical tent. They treated it like a hospital and made no exceptions. Evra sat Shayy down in the chair, she shook with rage and fear. Then sulked in the seat beside her. But Darren pranced around them uneasily. Shayy, forgetting her hands were covered with blood, ran her fingers through her hair. She bit back the urge to scream when she stared at her hands.

She knew something was wrong when Desmond, Mr Tall, Larten and Kurda came to them. She looked up at them. _If it was good news_,_they would have told me already_... she looked down, coming to a sad relization.

"Im sorry to let you down like this..." Larten started, he knelt down infront of Shayy so that she didnt have to look up at him, but rather look down. He held her knees. "When a situation like this comes up...they call me in. I can heal with my spit, but when its an injury such as this, so large, there is nothing I could do." Shayy thought she would be sobbing into her shoulders, but she had somehow used up all her tears. She just gulped instead. When Larten thought it was steady to continue, he started, "Im sorry-" Then she was cut off rudely by Desmond, all eyes darted to him.

"You good for nothing girl. _You_ were the one who killed him!" She gasped inwardly as the pain of the accusation struck her. "_I see everything_," He spat bitterly. "_I saw you when you dropped him. You stuck the arrow farther into him._ He would have still been alive if it wasnt for you! Stupid girl! Darren did nothing but merely try to save you!" His spittle struck her face but she didnt have the heart to wipe it off. Larten gave a hesitant look from him to Darren and Evra.

"_Is this true_?" If it werent for Crepsleys good sense of hearing, he wouldnt have caught her whisper. He nodded his head with a large exhale. "I..I...I _Killed someone_?" She choked out. He looked down. All he could do was hug him. She broke off, not feeling that much better. Tall was looking furious but like he didnt want to show it.

"I vote that Darren be punished."

"WHAT?" Darren shot up, but a nurse calmed him.

"You my boy, were the one who shot him.." Desmond said as easily as if he were selling chocolates. "As much as I would love to punish Shayy, Tall has protected her.."

"No Desmon, I wont allow that!" Tall stated. There was an amount of arguing but she just blocked it all out. It was all a noisy blur to her. The next thing she knew was that she was walking out of the tent door, with Darrens arm around her. She looked around scared and jolted.

"Its okay," He hugged her closer even she had a scared look on her face. "Evra went to get something warm to eat for us..." It was like he knew what she wanted.

Desmond hid behind a tent. He watched as Shayy and Darren walked out of the tent. The cursed girl didnt even noticed that Evra had went the seperate way and that she was now alone with Darren. _Stupid girl_... He spat inside his head. He needed a way...

Since that stupid spell that had blocked Darren from getting severly hurt when he hit the counter, he tried to be more discrete... _I was the one who didnt let Darren hit the counter. I set it up. Darren is a vital part of my plan, there is no way I was going to let him slip away from me that easy. now that Shayy is protected by Tall, she is useless to me._

His breath catches in his throat because whilst Shayy and Darren were walking, he saw Darren kiss her on the forehead. _Whats this...a romance?_ He chuckled evilly. He did the most disgusting thing he could think off, since he couldnt get to Shayy directly, he would have to get through to her through what she was closest with; Darren. He cursed her. Little did Shayy know, but as she snuggled under Darrens neck as they walked, her necklace had lit up, it had started counting. Each time Darren so much as came close to her, the necklace went up. Soon it was in its 20s. _Everything Darren so much as touches her; kisses her, the necklace will count. _But Desmond didnt want to make it _that_ easy. Each kiss, she would grow weaker and weaker. On the 100th kiss, she would decease. He also cursed Darren so he would _need_ to be near her or kiss her to have good luck. He needed her... _This ought to be fun_...

* * *

**Okay, so tehre its building up to the important parts, well semi important. So, I REALLY need people to sign up for the character forms, so PLEASE I beg you to sign up. It actually benefits you, I mean, you get advertised anda nice little laugh. So heres once again, my form. Please paste it in a review or in a pm. Oh by the way, as you noticed, I chaged my description, im trying to make it seem more intersting seeing as my story idea had changed from when I had first creating it and now. Thanks;**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**CHARACTER FORM;**

**Disclaimer: youre character, either it be yourself or someone you have created, will be entered into this story any way you chose them to, as long as its creative. **

**Things you will need to include:**

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Description: (Things like, eye colour, hair colour, things they would randomly say, favourite quotes, style) Anything you would normally use for any one of your characters._

_How They Would Racte To: Sadness, Greif, Happiness, Cockiness (Example, if someone told them that they were ugly, would they reacte dramamtically or just stare)_

_Any Special Facial Reactions: Eyebrow wiggle, Wink, Inhale... etc._

_Two Set out Outfits: Describes in great detail. _

_Act: Describe talent in great. Make it something original not just powers that lest you...raise water..._

_Successful Act?: Did they like the act or not. How did the audience reacte to youre talent? Example, did you have a hidden 'other' show to trick the guests?_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

MrsKudra: **Aww thanks! I tried to make them seem like NOT suish because no matter what story you write where there is romance, tehre will always be a LITTLE sueishness. So Im glad you think theyre cute :) But thanks for reviewing now lol. & for reading. You should sign up for the character contest. **

C.McPherson: **Thank you for that WELL descripted form.  
It was well written I thank you.  
But to comment on youre last note,  
youre going to use this character in a story of yours?  
I dont think thats such a good diae because im pretty sure someone is going to say were plagarists.  
So, for the comment about me putting that note in my authors notes, you dont even have to ask :) as you can see, I did it with my other online friend in my story When A Tales Comes A Knockin'  
I jsut dont understand this part;  
Or you could just have her inpassing, like when they have the show, mention her by saying something like:"Raven's act of polymorph was cool to see"  
ALLSOOO LOL :)  
I want to say a huge big BIG thank you for the nice things you said about the story,  
but yeah, Im trying to portray Desmond as the enemy here. He started all this :)**


	21. DISTURBANCES :

The grass crunched under Shayys shoes from the frost. Because of the shoes she was wearing, the tips of the grass swiped at her bare skin and wet it. Darren had his arm around her in comfort as she hugged herself. He rested his chin on her head a times when she starting sobbing. _He_ didt know what to do. He had never been in that type of situation where _he _needed to comfort someone, it was always someone else comforting him.

"_Its okay_.." He whispered.

"It is," She threw Darrens hand off of her shoulder and he stopped. She stood directly infront of him. "_NOT_ okay!" She yelled, folding her shirt sleeves into the palms of her hands and exclaiming. She kept backing up away from him so that they were now walking distance apart.

"What are you talking about?" He tried not to let the bitterness take over his voice. No matter how he hated her and how mad he was, she had just foudn out that she called him.

"Im talking about you shooting that boy when all I did was scream.." She spat, taring outraged. Darren returned the look.

" ME?! Well if you didnt bring your prissy ass in here and scream all the time-We didnt even want you down here at Vampire Mountain." He cut himself short at the look Shayy had plastered to herself. Blank, no emotion. He had never seen this before. "Shayy Im-" She didnt give him a chance to finish. She whipped around, her hair following suite and ran. He watched her as she whipped over the tent flap and flinging herself inside. He could still see her silhouette through the tent. He waited awhile to cool down before going in.

Evra had brought his legs to the side and when Darren walked in he saw Shayy rested against him, hands rested on his legs. He came around and went to sit down beside her, but she stretched out, leaning on Evra and smiled. He groaned and went to his room. Evra noticed the tension and shifted uncomfortably.

Darren grabbed the matress that he had stored away in his closet. It was foam and easily fit in the small space and a thick comforter. When he came out, Evra was reaching over the side of the couch, making Shayy give him a wondering look. He resurface with a movie case.

"Scary he smirked."

All eyes darted to the tent entrance as the girl Shayy recognized as the one that Evra had been making out with previously when she had interrupted. She gave a intense look at Shayy and he say her jolt upwards and inch away from Evra slowly. She walked, running her hands over the light switch on the far wall, turning off the lights leaving only the light from the tv, over and stood behind the couch.

"Hey Ev." She leant down and gave him a kiss, "You said it was a movie night." He nodded, sniffing. She smelt of strong perfume.

Shayy glanced at her, she was extremely pretty, a little too cocky. Her eyes followed as she stood infront of Evra and raised an eyebrow. She reached beside the couch and pulled a rolled up comforter that Shayy hadnt seen.

She could hear Darren grunting as he threw down the foam matress whilst still holding onto the edges so he fell onto it. He rolled himself into what looked like a sausage with the mattress. She eyed him.

"_Okay,"_ He said in a high scratchy voice when he had reached far enough to the left that he hit the other chair. "_Grandma Jakaloopy needs her goodies. Wheres my Little Red Ridin' _From_ The hood?" _Shayy looked, mouth wide open at the girl and at Evra. She shrugged and tilted her head, pulling Shayy onto her bottom and onto the floor. Then had the nerve to take her spot, cuddling against Evra. Shayy stared forward, closing her mouth shut with a 'clunk'. She took a second until Darren said, "_Little Red Riding Hood!? Who wants to hear a story_?" She could hear his voice differenciate each time he raised his head to peer over if anyone was moving.

"OUCH!" Shayy exclaimed, looking up at the attacker. The girl had roughly kicked her in the direction. She lay sprawled on her side, the cold hardwood floor sticking to her skin. The girl hadnt even recognized that what she had done. Shayy glared but kept it to herself. She stared at Darren, wrapped up. She stood up standing looking down at him.

"What are you doing?" She tisked. The tv changed at the lighting hit Darren differently.

"This." He rolled, not caring that Shayy was in the way, she schrieked and fell but Darren with his lighting fast reflexes pushed her in such a way that she was lying on her back. She looked to the side at him, righting herself and snarled. She sturggled to get up, pulling her hands from the rolled up comforters and went to put the movie into the player. It was infact a scary one, a one about a monster no one knew how to kill; a vampire. In any case, when a d DVD starts, it shows clips of the movie then goes to the menu. The part that it showed was just of a womans neck and a male, he bared his fangs, but before sinking them into her neck, he started sucking in an 'o' shape on her neck.

Shayy sank beneath the comforters, accidently putting a hand on Darrens chest who was sitting facing her, lying down, to steady herself. She caught herself and pulled her hand away like it had stung. She gave a smug look. When she rocked, getting comfortable on her stomache she felt hot breath coming towards her, breathing on her neck. When she looked, she only caught a few seconds of Darren coming closer until he wrapped his hands which was under the comforters around her, once hand around her front and the other around her back in a tight grip. She fought back a giggle as he came closer, not allowing her to move and started slopply sucking on her forehead like the vampire. She dissapointed by letting a full hearted giggle and the words,

"Darren stop!" out of her mouth. He didnt stop, as he giggling increased, he moved down to her neck. But by then she palyfully placed her hands forecfullyon the top of his spiky head and pushed, then tugged when that didnt work. "ha ha! Darren stop-Evra is going to be sooo mad!"

"I already am." Floated the voice from the couch. Shayy formed a shocked 'o' with her mouth. She laughted lightly, still holding Darren. He slowly released her and rested his head on his crossed arms. She raised herself on her elbows. She looked thoughtfully at at him.

The movie was telling about the improvement of the ages for all vampires starting with Sylvain. Sylvain was a vampire who hated his vampirism. He wanted to become a human. He envied them. And how he got the stone. The stone, which he touched and cursed. It Allowed any person, example if you were a vampire, youd be turned into a human, if you were a human, vice versa. The stone worked wonders, but you had to go through a number of tasks to get to it, it wasnt that easy.

There was a part telling the tale of how Sylvain went on a killing rampage becuase he thought if he killed people, it would make him worthy enough to touch the stone. It showed one part of where a woman was in her bedroom and Sylvain had climbed into her window. But she was undressing so the vampire hid in the closet. It was just building up the suspense. She had just dropped her robe and was heading to her closet. Closer...closer...hand on the doorknob...

Shayy peered down thoughtfully at Darren as the scenes shifted and the light that shifted did him well. She slowly and queitly, inched her hand, balling her sleeve into the palm of her hand so that it was bringing her body closer and closer to Darren. When she was hovering infront of his ear, She retracted her fangs. Just as the woman screamed, opened the door, she leaned down quickly went to bite his ear but Darren quickly grabbed her and brought his lips quickly to hers. He broke off fast and stared into her eyes, wondering if she had gotten anything out of that. She gave a blank look at first, but then when he left her, she wanted more. She leaned in again and brought her lips to his more, deepening the kiss, pushing his head down each time her tongue swirled. Darren only winced when her fangs cut the insides of his mouth. She hadnt even thought to pull them back in. She broke off, licking her lips and her tongue ran over her fangs. She let an

"Oh!" Escape her mouth, She pulled them in quickly. "Did I hurt you?" She took her finger and wiped a bit of blood off of Darrens lips. She wasnt sure if it was his of hers. She showed a worried look. He shook his head, holding her arm. She looked down shortly. "That still doesnt justify what you said to me." She stared at his lips but caught herself and stared into his eyes instead. She had to admit, that kiss was _good_. She did want more, but she didnt want to seem needy. She bit her lower lip but then playfully lowered her face a nipped Darrens ears.

"Now who overpowers who?" She didnt expect him to throw himself onto her, nipping back at her ears. He didnt stop, despite her pleas to stop and her loud laughter. He pressed a hand over her mouth.

"MHM?" She tried to ask 'what?' But thats what it came out like. Darren was looking in the direction on Evra and his girlfriend.

"_Why didnt Ev ask you to stop?" _He whispered to her, so close it was almost like he was whispering into his hand. Shayy shifted, pulling his hand off her mouth and turned on her belly. She army shuffled to peer around the couch. Her shirt dragged up a bit and Darren caught sight of her lower back dimples, He looked to the side and shuddered muttering,

"Huhhh."

Shayy hadnt caught that but She saw the comforter moving and low moaning and the chapping of lips.

"Haha, hes too busy making out." She turned back at Darren who seemed to be catching himself from something as he looked sharply at her.

"Oh ya?"

"Yeah.." She rolled her eyes, pulling the covers and sliding back under. "Lets watch the rest of the movie okay?"

"Yeah." He confirmed.

"No Disturbances?" She wagged a finger, more in question.

"Nope." Yet still he draped an arm around her, pulling her close and kissed the top of her head before rested on his arm.

* * *

**Thanks to all my wonderful revewers! Sour Green Apple Slushies For everyone! I love you all :) THere is still a few more installements before the actual show and so far I have about 5 enteries for teh Cirque show. SO Im good now, thanks for everyone who sigend up! Thanks a bunch, I now have the show information, so teh contest is officially closed untill furthur notice! Keep reviewing :)**

& Shayy ;


End file.
